


The Miracle on 34th Street

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: An old time favorite retelling of the movie where a young Henry Mills and his mother's lawyer friend, Robin Locksley, team up to defend the existence of Santa Claus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: As you may tell by the title this is a OutlawQueen spin on A Miracle on 34th Street. It might help if you've seen the 1994 remake, but it's not necessary. And please, I beg of you, don't take out your pitchforks when you come upon bits of dialogue from the movie. Hear me out here, because it'll be very, very few instances. The only lines that will not be my own are mostly from Kriss' POV and towards the end (I'll warn you when), because I just don't have the time to give this retelling the creative spin I want to. I wish I did, but true to form, I decided to do this on a whim and with my other stories and work time is just not on my side. But I do promise to make Robin and Regina's story very much my own while being as true to the movie as possible because at the end of the day, it's what's inspired it after all. Okay, whew, that was a lot. Now that I've bored you to tears, I hope you enjoy the story.

The sky above is a cobalt blue. It reminds him of the Morpho butterflies in Costa Rica, of fields of Cynoglossum Amiable, Chinese Forget-Me-Not's in the Asian provinces, and of the still, rocky coasts of Greece. The crisp breeze hits his cheeks but he is unbothered by it. He's more than used to the biting temperatures that tinge his cheeks a rosy pink. This is  _his_ season, after all.

Christmas.

He jogs the last few feet to the door of the local Starbucks down from his home in time to kindly open the door for a lady and her daughter. She smiles politely at him, tells him  _Thank you,_  and heads inside. He smiles at the little girl who is looking up at him with wide knowing eyes, and he suppresses a smirk.

It's always the little ones who know, he thinks, then follows inside. Taking his place in line, he watches the employees and customers as he rocks back and forth on his heels. There's something about this season that brings him a bit of pride. Life tends to slow down, the rush of the days give way to the recognition of the season. Smiles come a bit easier, thanks become more abundant, and hope rises at the coming of a new year.

He may not be solely responsible for it, no, but his presence encourages it nonetheless and for that, he is as proud as can be.

"Papa, ask him," comes a small voice from behind him.

His lips twitch as he glances behind his shoulder. An older man about his own age leans down to the boy standing beside him (not more than seven, he thinks) and ever so gently, scolds, " _Shh."_

"Ask him," the boy insists moments later, a little stronger this time.

"Shh!"

This time, he looks back and down into a pair of little blue eyes that widen when they lock onto his. He looks over his half-moon glasses and gives the boy a cheerful grin.

The boy's jaw drops right before his hand shoots up and he points. "Look at him, Papa! It's him!"

"August, that's enough." The man's voice is firm, as firm as he supposes is his grip on the boy's hand because the other falls just as his face. When the man straightens, he gives him a sheepish sort of smile. One he knows all too well. It's one of the one things that makes him a bit sad, not for the children, but for the parents. The ability to see, to  _believe,_ in the things of magic and dreams faded with their youth. "I'm so sorry," the man begins before clearing his throat, and then, "He... he thinks you're Santa Claus."

He shares a look with the man. One that he's shared with many parents, one full of surprise and then humor. Each of them burst into laughter, share a chuckle between adults, but as it fades he leans down, level with the boy who  _sees_ and then winks.

"I am," he tells him and the boys startles with an audible gasp. He stands fully and tips his hat to the man before stepping up to the counter to place his order. "Merry Christmas."

"Uh, Merry-Merry Christmas."

Kris Kringle takes his tall cup of medium blend and gives his thanks to the lady behind the counter. He has just enough time to see the start of the Thanksgiving Day parade.

He hears the boys, "Aw man, I should have gotten his autograph!" and smirks.

Kris really does love this time of year.

* * *

 

Regina Mills hasn't had a day off in over a year. She doesn't get normal holidays off because, well, those holidays are what her job is built around. Being the director of special projects for one of the biggest department stores in the city (hell, in the country), this season is her busiest. From Thanksgiving to Christmas she is swamped. Sure, she has a co-director and an assistant, both of whom work just as hard as she, but when things start burning she is the one they come running to, and right now it feels as though she is putting out fires all over the place.

First there was a hole in one of the balloons, and then half of the band fighting nausea, half of them sick with the flu (she kept a wide berth from that), and just as she had that cleaned that up, quite literally, she pulled her ringing phone from her pocket. It's Mal calling to tell her she needs her in the trailer, that she absolutely has to see this to believe it, and Regina rolls her eyes.

She's not in the mood, truthfully. The dress she's worn is red with short sleeves that matched her lipstick. It's Thanksgiving and she wasn't going to be at her parents this year, but at home with her son and her neighbor who loves her in red. It's just a little too thin for this weather but she didn't expect she would be outside in it for the last two hours. She wants the warmth of her apartment and the bottle of wine Robin had bought for them to share, and more importantly, she wants his hands, the ones that subtly brush over her exposed skin, and his lips that steal kisses when their boys are good and distracted.

It's been over a week since they've been together, what with her preparing for this damn parade and his own schedule… being a lawyer has him working just as much as she, if not more so. As much as she hates to admit it, and she truly does, she's an independent woman who's been alone long enough now to know how to ignore those little flares of loneliness and quells of desire, but she still misses him. She thinks if it were just sex it would be easier. She's got her own hand and a vibrator that can get the job done to appease those sort of urges, even though she'd take sex with Robin over the two anyday. She misses  _him_. Their late night talks with glasses of wine after their kids are tucked in. Misses the way his hands always find their way into her hair, he likes its softness, he tells her, but she mostly thinks he just likes using it as an excuse to pull her to him. To brush his lips against hers tentatively until she reciprocates because neither of them is sure of what this is between them.

His touch never fails to send shivers down her spine, and she feels the way he smiles against her lips every time. Smugly, she thinks, the bastard knows he has her, has her heart, and still, she's reluctant to let him keep it too long.

Stepping into the warmth of the trailer, Regina breathes a sigh of relief, not only from the cold but from her wandering thoughts. Mal is standing in the middle of the small room, watching the several monitors along the walls. Her straight as a pin, long, blonde hair falling down the back of her white, button-up blouse that is tucked into her equally pressed, black trousers, making Regina envious of how much more comfortable and warm her co-director looks, but she thought the blonde had everything well in hand. Apparently not.

Mal's arms are crossed and she's biting the tip of her long manicured nail looking like she's holding back a smirk.

Regina huffs. Annoyed. "What's so important you called me here?"

Mal turns her head in Regina's direction and arches a sharp brow, not at all bothered by her mood. Her attention shifts back on one of the screens as she says, "Your new Santa Claus is wearing a topcoat and a fedora."

Regina's brow furrows. She has serious doubts Leroy would ever own a topcoat much less a fedora. Stepping fully into the room, Regina's jaw drops at what she sees on the screen. There, at the end of the parade, their final float, Santa's sleigh, stands a man she's never seen before. Whipping Santa's whip at the fake reindeer and laughing merrily while shouting out instructions to the man on the ground. The man stumbling in the Santa suit with what looks like a bottle of whiskey in his gloved hand.

Regina picks her jaw up from the floor. Her eyes narrow as she tightens her jaw, biting back a string of curses that would make the men and women in uniform just in front of Santa blush. "That's not  _my_  Santa Claus," she snaps, then slaps her gaze on Mal. "What the hell is Leroy doing?"

"Drinking," Mal deadpans, then says, "Again."

Regina's teeth sink into her lower lip. After all the chances she's given him, this is how he repays her? She's going to murder him. Not today, because there are children everywhere, but tomorrow when he's sitting in front of Human Resources collecting his final check, she'll kill him.

"Regina, you  _need_  to fire him."

Regina lets out a breath and takes one last look at the screen before she looks up at Mal and says, "Oh, believe me. I'm about to."

* * *

 

He's always watched the parade. It's become a tradition of his. Every year it gets a bit grander, a bit bigger, a little more politically correct but all is as it should. It's only been the last year or two he's had to really bite his tongue. He can overlook a lot of things, but the poorly replaced Santa Claus from last year is back, and Kris cannot take how ridiculous the man looks up on that sleigh. He doesn't even care enough to smile! Not that you could see it through that overly large, unfitting excuse for a beard…

It's then Kris has a thought. The parade has yet to begin, he has time, and it's not like the other man is doing anything other than looking bored, perhaps with some kind instruction...

Kris walks over to the sleigh with a smile. He compliments the man on his suit, it's not that bad, he reasons, if it were to be washed, and then soon, he is up in the sleigh feeling at home and showing the man just how it's done.

"Right. Now, throw it out…" Kris says, bringing his arm up high but slowly so the fellow can follow along. "Bring it up right up high and down she comes!" The whip snaps with a sharp thwack, sending himself into a chuckle.  _Not bad for an old man_ , he thinks. He turns and he sees the man below blinking up at him, stupefied. "It's just in the wrist, you see. It's really quite simple, you know when you get the knack." The man frowns then, and Kris heaves a weary sigh before making his way down from the sled.

The man has his back turned when he gets to the ground, and it doesn't escape Kris' vision when the man lifts a bottle to his lips then tucks it back into his coat. He frowns, and the man and his brightly colored cheeks turn to him with bleary eyes. Holding out his hand, he lets out a ripe burp and says, "Okay pops, come on. It's my turn. Give me the whip."

"What have you been drinking?" he asks, attempting to peer in the man's coat.

However, the man shuffles back and brings his arms up to rest against where the bottle is tucked haphazardly in between the folds of the jacket. "Just something to keep me warm."

His eyes widen, outrage filling his belly. " _You_  are intoxicated, sir."

The man's face falls into a scowl. "Well,  _you_ are a giant pain in the ass!"

"You are a disgrace to the name of Santa Claus! You have any idea how many children are watching you?" he scolds, taking the whip back from him. The man reaches for it, but his reflexes are slow, and it gives Kris the upper hand. "Let me tell you something, when you put on this suit you represent something that has great significance to millions of people all over the world. Kris' gaze drops to the man's coat, his lips pulling down at its quality. "Now, I could overlook your poorly-manufactured jacket or even your ludicrously  _unbelievable_ beard..."

"Hey!"

"Or perhaps your phonily-padded tummy…" Kris pokes him in the belly and realizes with a start that it's real. The man glares, but he continues, "but I will not tolerate public drunkenness. You should be ashamed of yourself."

In a quick move, Kris pulls the bottle from the man and twists the cap and pours.

The fake Santa lets out a growl and then a muttered, "Can I get a cop over here?"

Kris smirks."That's a very good idea. Officer!"

Luckily, there is one close by, he isn't sure how long he's been standing there but is grateful for his assistance. However, the man in the suit reaches him first. Kris can hear him telling the policeman how Kris isn't supposed to be here… and catches only a few of his words…  _he's crazy… hit me with the whip_ …

At that, the officer comes toward him with a stern looking face. "Sir, I'm sorry, but if you're not with the parade, you need to get back on the sidewalk."

The officer grabs him by the elbow, attempting to steer him away from the Santa and away from the float when he protests, "But I need to see whoever's in charge to alert them to this man and his drunkenness..."

"Kiss my hairy, jolly ass, old man."

His eyes widen and he goes to turn back, to tell that man what a horrible image is he presenting, but the officer has a good firm grip on his arm, and he turns him back with ease. "Oh, easy! Take it easy! Gramps, come on, hey, let's go for a little walk."

Kris shakes his head. How could someone let that man be Santa Claus… he doesn't understand. "That man's a degenerate," he murmurs.

"Let's just watch the parade, okay? Come on."

But Kris isn't going to watch the parade. Not anymore. He's not sure he could stomach such a thing.

* * *

 

When Regina arrives not five minutes after having left the trailer, she utterly cannot believe what she finds. The man in the topcoat and the fedora is gone and Leroy is climbing up the five steps into the sled.

She tells the driver of the cart to stop and the tiny tires screech to a sudden halt. "Oh, my god." Her mouth drops open, but soon she's looking away and closing her eyes. Leroy's Santa pants slide down off his hips and so does whatever he was wearing underneath.

She can hear people laughing, and she seethes.

"What do you want us to do with him, Miss Mills?" asks the security officer beside her looking almost as unimpressed as she.

"Get him out of here. Human Resources will deal with him tomorrow, but for now, tell him he's free to go drink elsewhere." Stepping out of the cart, she looks all around trying to find the other man ,the other Santa. Asking the police officer nearby on the sidewalk if he's seen him, the man points down toward the direction of the park.

She cannot believe she's running in these heels, not after what she spent on them, but here she is. Her breath escapes her in great big white puffs, at least she's not cold, she thinks bitterly. Fantastic, that's all she needs - to go home to a handsome man with sweat stains. But she doesn't have to worry about that, (Thank God!) because she spots him just as he's about to disappear into the park.

"Sir! Excuse me," she calls out, drawing the attention of everyone in earshot, including the old man. His eyebrows raise up into his hairline when he realizes she's coming for him. She's a bit out of breath, she really needs to go to the gym more, but she gives him her best smile as she nears. "Hello. I'm Regina Mills."

"Oh," he says his smile slowly spreads.

"I'm the director of special projects for Macy's department store," she adds, holding out her hand to him, and his eyes light up.

He takes her offered hand and instead of shaking it, holds it between his own. "My pleasure. As a matter of fact, I was looking for you. There's no doubt you saw your Santa Claus is inebriated."

"I know." She sighs. He's noticed it too, that's fabulous. She should have listened to Mal when she told her not to hire Leroy  _again_ , but his brother in the mattress department begged her to give him another chance and she should have known it was a bad idea to feel sympathetic to someone who had a habit of falling asleep on his shifts. Now, because of her sympathy, she's here in the cold about to beg a man to be Santa Claus if only to get her back home. "He's made a mess of everything and now we have a problem because millions of people… millions of  _children_ are watching here and on television... They're expecting to see Santa Claus, and now we don't have one."

Their eyes meet, and he begins to nod slowly. "That is a terrible, terrible problem."

Regina wished she had time to talk him into this slowly, to promise him a good salary, and benefits, and whatever the hell else he wished for, but there isn't time. The parade has started and it won't take long for the end to start moving. "Would you do it? Would you be our Santa Claus?" She hates how pleading her voice sounds right now, how desperate it is.

"Uh, me?"

Her eyes search his.  _Shit_. Maybe she'd been mistaken when she saw him up in that sleigh. Maybe he was just having a moment of fun and not truly enjoying himself up there? But he had  _looked_ like a natural. He  _looked_ like he'd done it all before. Doubt and uncertainty fill her tone with dread. "You don't… do you have experience?"

"Well…" He lets out a little chuckle. "Just a little."

Oh, thank  _God!_ She lets out the breath she'd been holding, and looping her arm around his, she grins at him. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Her hopes don't stay up long though. Soon, he's coming to a stop, and she tilts her head at him. She feels the crease between her brow as she's about to ask what's wrong but he beats her to it.

"Isn't there someone else that you could ask?"

Regina is a mother. She has tremendous amounts of patience built up over the years raising a son on her own, but it is with a heavy audible sigh that she nearly loses it. "Mr…"

His smile is big and wide and quite frankly obnoxious at the moment. "Kringle, Kris Kringle."

She narrows her eyes perceptively and bites the inside of her cheek. Is this just a funny game to him, she wants to ask but doesn't. " _Right_ , Mr. Kringle, the parade has already begun. It's you right now, or else there's no Santa in the Macy's Thanksgiving day parade." His eyes dart away from hers, to the float and an empty sleigh. And then she says the thing that will get him. The thing that's all manipulation and all her mother. "All those poor children... they'll all be so disappointed. You wouldn't want them to be disappointed, would you?"

His face sets into something, something that looks a lot like determination and she tries not to smile too widely when he turns back to her and says, "No, Miss Mills, you're quite right. I wouldn't."

* * *

 

The warmth of the trailer is a welcome relief and she lets out a bit of a sigh when she steps in and sees Mal's smiling face. "It's about time."

Regina can hear the sound coming from the screens, and a certain old man in a red Santa suit wishing everyone a "Merry Christmas" as the float passes by. She's never been so happy to be done with this parade. Her feet are killing her and she's still freezing, not just on the outside but feels it from within. She wants hot cider spiked with something that'll take away the chill and warm arms she knows will be all too willing to wrap around her.

"I can't believe you pulled it off," Mal tells her, taking her eyes from the screen to lock her gaze with hers. "Please tell me you got him to work for us."

Regina smirks. "I did. Ruby's going to have him fill out his paperwork, and he'll start tomorrow morning. But he insisted upon wearing his own Santa suit."

Mal's eyebrows raise. "He has his own?"

"Apparently."

"Well, if it's horrible, we'll make him wear one of ours."

"That's what I told him." She lets out a small laugh before flicking her eyes over all the other screens making sure there are no other fires she needs to put out before she leaves. They both watch, minutes pass, and then she finally decides the blonde has everything well in hand."Alright, I'm going home."

"You're not going to stay and watch the parade with me?"

While Mal's voice sounds put-out, Regina knows she really doesn't care all that much. She'll stay until the parade is over and then head back up to her fifth avenue apartment, to her daughter and new girlfriend and be just as content as Regina's about to be. "No. I think I've had quite enough for one day, thank you. I will see you in the morning."

"Bring coffee and tell that handsome neighbor of yours I said hello."

Regina turns and their eyes meet. There's no point in denying it. Mal knows he comes to her office, she's been at her apartment when he's been there or knocks on her door. She knows about the looks they share, has pointed them out on many occasions.

So it's with a soft knowing smile and an "I always do," that she leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

There are sounds in his apartment. Sounds of  _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ playing in the living room and the sounds of little feet running on the carpet and of giggling. He's listening to all of it very intently as he makes dinner for them all. He checks the turkey again and thinks another hour should do it. That's plenty of time to finish the vegetables and the cranberries and even a small break with the boys to see how they're faring.

Regina should be back soon. She'd been annoyed when Mallory called her. He could tell by the set of her jaw and the way she looked reluctantly at Henry and Roland and him. There was nothing that could be done for it though, so he made sure she was as bundled up as she could be and walked her out into the hall where he closed the door behind him and pulled her into a light kiss.

It was supposed to be just a quick brush of lips, but she'd have nothing of it. Her hands took fist fulls of his sweater and she pulled him against her. He very nearly moaned aloud when he felt the brush of her tongue across the seam of his lips. Never one to deny her, his mouth softened, and before he knew it they were making out like teenagers outside their home.

He could still picture her, the way she looked when she pulled away from him - her red-stained lips, slightly swollen from being kissed, all that lovely dark hair that fell around her shoulders, and those warm brown eyes. Those eyes that seemed to search his as though she were looking for something…

Robin knows very well what that something is. Fear. Hesitance. Any sort of sign from his that's going to tell her he's about to turn tail and run, but she won't find it. Not in his eyes. Not ever.

So it's not until he leans in again and places a kiss on her lips, one full of promise, that she turns to leave. She's not smiling though, and he can't have that, so he reaches for her elbow, and her brow creases but it's only for a moment. His hands find their way into her hair and cup her face between his palms and he's kissing her again and again. Foreheads meet. Her eyes close and he can't look away from her.

God, he loves her, he thinks. Desperately.

"We'll see you in a bit," he tells her, and there it is. She smiles and it's all he can do to kiss her only once more before she's gone.

The boys, their boys, are settled up along the window watching as the parade begins to pass by. His son is just nearing two, his attention span not nearly as great as Henry's so he's running back and forth between Charlie Brown and the scene below.

"Do you know how much it costs to make this parade?" Henry asks when Robin takes a seat beside him.

Robin blinks. He's sure it's quite a bit but honestly has no idea. "A million dollars."

" _Three_  million," Henry tells him gravely and Robin just smirks. "It's a bad move though. Word is if they don't turn the store around it's going to be toast around this time next year."

Robin shakes his head, very aware of the bad investments as of late, but knows enough about corporate law and the dealings made within that gives him a bit of knowledge the boy is without. "That's not going to happen, not on your mother's watch. Besides, they've been bailed out of their, eh, financial difficulties. You better check your sources better."

Henry gives him a look. It's a look of deep patience, and he can't help but think how much the young boy looks so much like his mother. Robin has to bite his cheek to keep from smiling because this is a very serious conversation.

"Still, they have to make up for the money they lost  _and_  pay back their loans." Henry sighs heavily and turns his attention back to the parade. "If they don't make up for it we'll be calling it the Nordstrom's Day Parade."

Robin raises a brow. Okay, Henry has him there. But Macy's financial situation, or more accurately, his mother's job, isn't something Robin thinks a young boy of his age should be worrying about. "Perhaps we should ask Santa to give Macy's an interest-free loan for Christmas? What do you think about that?"

His idea has the boy's lips curving up but only just. "Highly unlikely."

Robin shrugs and tells Roland, "Here comes the balloons," before he says to Henry, "I dunno, Santa Claus is a clever one. You never know what he could do with all that magic of his."

His assurances don't work. In fact, they only cause Henry's smile to disappear altogether before he's leaning in to whisper, "Robin, it's okay. You don't have to pretend in front of me. I know."

"You know what?"

His voice lowers, even more, his eyes glancing to his other side where Roland has his hands pressed against the window. "That Santa Claus isn't real. I've known for a long time."

Robin's heart drops at how incredibly sad Henry sounds. It makes him wonder who told him such a thing. He reckons it was probably some older kid at school. Some children are right little bastards when they want to be and it irks him that one of them tore his little beliefs to shreds. He's sure there's still time to fix it though. Henry's only six, after all, there's got to be a bit of him that still wants to believe in magic.

So instead of acknowledging the truth, he feigns shock and asks, "Says who?"

"My mom."

Oh, well, shit.  _That_ he wasn't expecting.

Thankfully, Roland chose the next moment to squeal delightfully, before crying out, "Daddy, Panda! Panda!"

Robin shifts to face Roland. His eyes widened seeing the panda from the kung-fu movie he has had to watch a million times now, and says, "I see, my boy," before placing a kiss to his mop of curls.

There's a soft knock on the door, and he knows it's her. He doesn't know why she just doesn't come in. She has her own set of keys, he pressed them into her hand before she left on their last night together, but still, she knocks.

When he opens the door, he sees that she's stopped at home before coming over because she clad in only that lovely red dress and black heels, no purse or jacket to be seen. Though he's already seen her in them, he still has to swallow and pick his jaw up from somewhere near the floor.  _Christ, she's stunning,_ he thinks not for the first time today, and probably won't be the last.

She's smiling under his open admiration, and he thinks her cheeks are just a bit pinker than they normally are, and he's glad for it. "Hey, beautiful."

"Hi," she says stepping inside.

"How was work?"

Her eyes roll up to the heavens before she blows out a breath. "Frustrating," she mumbles, then, "I'll tell you about it later."

She heads inside and he closes the door behind her before, following her back out into the living room.

* * *

 

She makes her way over to the boys. Henry is beside Roland pointing at something she can't see but when Roland does, his little face lights up. Her chest fills with affection seeing how wonderful Henry is with Roland. He's such a little thing still, a toddler that is so easily distracted and has so much energy Henry takes in stride.

"Hey," she tells them, taking their attention from the window.

Henry looks up first and jumps to his feet. He meets her just before she makes it over to them and wraps his arms around her middle. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, sweetheart." Her hand brushes through his hair, and then he's moving away, back over to the window in time to see Spider-Man.

Just as soon as Henry steps away, Roland is there coming toward her.

"Hello, Roland." He reaches his hands out to her, taking him eagerly into her arms, and her heart tugs. She misses Henry being this little. Misses his chubby cheeks, the way he would call her Momma, and how easily she could pick him up and cradle him to her side. "What do you boys think?"

"Look, Gina, Olaf!"

His voice is soft and sweet and it makes her smile widen. Pulling him close, she kisses his cheek one last time before she lets him get down to run back over to the window. "I see, sweetheart."

"It's a good one this year," Henry says.

"Can you see Santa Claus yet?" she asks, wondering how close to the end it is.

Henry cranes his neck and presses his face as close to the glass as he can to look down the street. "Nope, not yet." When he's sure Roland's not paying attention, in a stage whisper, he asks, "Is it that Leroy guy again?"

Regina gives her son a look. "No, he had other things to do, but I found this new one, and he really looks like the real thing."

"Maybe he is?" Robin says earning himself a narrow-eyed glare from her.

Henry looks up at him with a smile then shakes his head, focuses his attention back out the window, and, to Regina's relief, away from the subject.

Regina rises to her feet. "How's dinner?"

"Almost done." His smile comes easy, always does when it comes to her and their boys, and it sends her belly fluttering with butterflies even after knowing him these last nine months, and sleeping with him for almost half that. "Would Mom like to come and share a glass of wine before it's done?"

"I think I would."

When they get in the kitchen, he asks again about how it all went, so it's with a deep breath she spills it. All of it. From hiring Leroy last year right up until today with his pants down around his ankles. Robin grimaces. He knows of Leroy, has seen him a couple of times that he's gone to pick Regina up from work, so it's no surprise to him to see him go.

"I gave Leroy another chance after what he did last year, but he ruined it with this."

Robin sits his glass on the counter. "Well, thankfully, you seem to have found a better replacement."

She takes a long drink before she nods. She thinks so anyway. "I have."

"Sounds like you've had an interesting day," he tells her, coming over, closing the distance between them and resting a hip against the counter beside her. His voice is low, and his warm breath hits her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine when he asks, "Are we still on for a movie tonight after bedtime?"

Heat pools in her belly imagining them alone on his couch with the boys tucked in bed and the lights turned down low. Her eyes raise and find his on her. Those top teeth of his are sunk into his bottom lip and she has to look away to keep herself from rising up on her toes and kissing him. "Yes," she says setting her wine on the forest green marble countertop.

She feels his lips on her cheek brushing a quick kiss there and a softly replied,  _Can't wait,_ before he moves back over to the stove. She feels her cheeks heat, but can't bring herself to feel the least bit bad about it.

* * *

 

"Here we go," Robin says, setting the turkey on the table between him and Regina. Henry " _Oooo's"_ and Roland echos his excitement with a little " _Ooo"_ of his own. Robin smiles at that, at how much his son has taken to Henry. The little boy would follow him around the apartment all night if Robin let him. The bond between them growing stronger these last few months with all the time they've been spending together.

His thoughts are pulled away from his musings when Henry observes, "It's almost like we're a family, except we should have a dog and live in a big house. Like the one Mom wants…"

He's trying very hard to keep himself from laughing at the look Regina is sending her son. Certain he's never seen her turn such a lovely shade of crimson. "You want a house?"

Regina turns her look on him. It's not a glare but it's not a happy look either. "It's not for sale…"

"It's the catalog house," Henry cuts in. "The one they use for Macy's and Mom  _loves_ it."

She's too busy scooping Roland some mashed potatoes and pouring just a bit of gravy over them for Robin to really see her reaction, but he doesn't need to see it because he hears it in her tone when she says with as much minimal exasperation as possible, "Henry, I don't think Robin finds this very interesting. Let's talk about something else, please."

But he's not letting her off that easily, and as he passes Henry a plate with two slices of turkey, he tilts his head and tells her, "On the contrary, I'm finding the idea of country living, Regina, quite intriguing."

Her eyes roll to the ceiling, but she can't hide the way her lips curl up. "I bet you do." They all tuck in and his ears perk up once again at her appreciative moan. "This turkey is really good."

"We're lucky Robin knows how to cook." Henry smiles. "Who knew Thanksgiving dinner could taste so good homemade?"

"Thank you, Henry."

Taking his glass of water from the table, Robin hides his smile through a drink. She just can't seem to catch a break today, and he makes a mental note to try his best tonight to make up for it. His curiosity gets the better of him, wondering what she's been doing all these years, so he asks, "You don't normally cook?"

Her shoulder lift and fall. "We usually go to my parents."

"They don't cook either," Henry tells him, his fork pausing halfway to his mouth, and then, "They have a chef."

Robin hums and once he's swallowed replies, "Sounds very posh, indeed."

"Alright, enough with the talking for a bit," Regina chimes with look at her son. "Let's eat."

"Yes, lets," he agree if for nothing else than to give her a bit of silence. "After all, I did slave away all day in the kitchen."

"Which I thank you for, you outdid yourself." She smiles and so does he through a bite of cranberries. They manage to make it through dinner with a minimal amount of talking, at least, none that makes Regina blush profusely.

* * *

 

A little while later that night, they're in her apartment this time. Henry and Roland are tucked in and asleep in Henry's room. By the end of the night, they wanted a sleep-over after all and who was he to deny such a request when there were movies to be watched and his girl to be kissed.  _It Happened One Night_ is playing in the background, but they're a little too distracted to notice it. Well, he was trying his best at least, but the moment her thigh draped over his, he began to care less about the movie and more about the way her warm skin felt under his fingertips.

She cuddled closer after that, and he turned his head, intent on burying his nose in her hair, but Regina had other plans. Her head lifted and those dark eyes looked up at him, and he was lost. He isn't quite sure who kissed who first, only that that's how they ended up like they are now, with her on his lap, kissing her breathless.

"I thought we were watching a movie," he mumbles against her lips.

She pulls away only enough for him to see the curve of her lips tilt up before she says, "You and I both know we're never just watching a movie."

Her lips are back on his, and God, he loves her like this. Loves the feel of silk over warm skin, loves the way she gasps when his hands find their way under her top and palms her breasts, and her soft little whine when he pinches her pebbled nipples between his fingers. "Christ, babe, you're so sexy."

She lets out a hum and her back arches under his touch. God, he could watch her forever like this. Her hips grind down where he's hard for her and he has to bite his lip to keep his own moan in check. Their children may both sleep like little rocks, but this isn't a position he wants Henry or Roland to find them in.

"Bedroom?" he asks between kisses because he knows where this is going. Where it always does.

"We probably should," she replies then goes right back to kissing him.

A chuckle rises up, one he can't fight. He takes his hands from her breasts a bit reluctantly (he'll give them their due attention shortly), and grips her arse in both hands, holding her close as he pitches forward to the edge of the couch. Blindly, he reaches for the remote, remembering he left it on the coffee table in front of him and switches off the TV.

Her lips have left him, a soft pout makes him chuckle some more. She starts to move, but he shakes his head and whispers, "Allow me, milady."

A quiet gasp escapes her as he stands, but she's quick to catch on and now she's the one giggling into his neck as she wraps her legs around his waist. He walks with her in his arms and tries not to groan as her lips seek out sensitive places on his neck.

He manages to step into her room and close the door with a smirk and his foot, before going over and letting them fall very smoothly onto her bed. For the next little while, he makes up for her bad day with soft kisses and light caresses until he's deep inside her and she comes with his name on her lips.

* * *

 

The next morning, Regina doesn't rush her normal routine. Normally she gets up at five and spends some time running on her treadmill in the corner of her room. How long depends on the day. How tired she is or how horribly guilty she feels about what she ate the previous day.

Then a long hot shower. She washes and while she lets the conditioner set in her hair, she exfoliates then washes and rinses. She doesn't shave, not anymore. Not since Mal gave her her esthetician's card who she now sees every few weeks or so. She's a wonder. Uses the hard wax on her sensitive areas and gets her done from head to toe in thirty minutes.

She dries and slathers on shea butter, then puts on her robe and pads out into the kitchen for coffee. She usually has about fifteen minutes until she needs to get Henry up for school, so she'll enjoy the quiet for a few or as of lately, trade texts with the man next door going through a bit of the same routine as she.

But this morning, she skips the treadmill for a different workout entirely and instead of texting the man next door, she's fucking him. And God is it  _good_.

She's not too ashamed to admit it's been awhile since she's had sex with a man. Just over five years to be exact. Sure, there was Graham in high school and some of college, but then they broke up, and she met Daniel. They were together just over a year before she got pregnant with Henry, and then Daniel signed up for the military and disappeared, or so he said. She hasn't heard from him since, and quite frankly, she doesn't care.

What she does care about is how close she is to coming. She's on top, riding him, while he thrusts up inside her. She at that angle where he's hitting that spot, and her legs are burning but she's so  _so_ close. She just needs something… a little more… "Robin, I need…"

His eyes open, his hands still on her breasts, but that's not what she wants. "What do you need, love?"

Her tongue brushes along her lower lip and a gasp leaves her as he trusts up inside her. "No, don't stop…" He gets her meaning, thankfully, and he's back to pinching and teasing her nipples. She hums it's good and it should make her come just like this, but she needs something on her clit.

"Touch yourself, babe," he tells her.

Her eyes flutter open, and with burning cheeks she does and oh,  _oh God,_ that's more like it. Her head falls back, as fingers circle, and she can hear Robin whispering encouragements. "That's it, Regina" and "Are you going to come for me, baby?"

"Uh huh," and "Robin," is all she can manage in reply as their thrusts are meeting and she has just enough time to purse her lips together to keep from crying out as her orgasm slams into her. Lights explode behind her eyes and she's vaguely aware of Robin's hands grasping her hips as he follows after her.

She falls down on top of him absolutely boneless. That sleepover was a good idea, she thinks before she's chasing it with thoughts of how bad it could be if Henry were to wake while he's there in her room and how ridiculous she is to think this is something she can have because it won't last. It never does. Not for her.

Still, he's there with her now and she's going to enjoy these last few minutes, this wonderful afterglow and then soon they'll have the tough conversation.

His chest rises and falls with his deep breaths, and she feels his lips on her forehead before his, "I should get up real quick and chuck this thing…"

She tips her head up and meets his eyes with a sheepish smile. Oh right, the condom. A kiss to her lips and he rolls them to their sides. She stretches out and tries hard not to enjoy the view of his ass as he slips into the bathroom, but it's no use. It's a great ass, one that has her attention too long because when he turns he notices her admiration and the grin he gets is positively criminal with those dimples.

He slips back into bed, and her heart knocks hard the way he folds her back into his arms. Regina lets her eyes close for a minute, enjoys the feel of his warmth and the press of his lips on her's before she lets out a soft sigh. "We should get up before the boys do. I need a shower…" His eyebrows raise and she clarifies, " _Alone_. If you join me we're likely to get caught."

He's kissing his way down her neck now, and her traitorous chin lifts to give him better access. "Would that be such a bad thing if our boys knew I fancied you?"

"Yes," she replies automatically. "Henry would be thrilled, you know he would. I can't get his hopes up like that."

His lips pull down into a frown. "Is there something you're afraid of? Something you're not telling me?"

She wants to sigh. Wants to rewind this whole conversation and just not say anything but it's out there now, and she doesn't think she can get around it but she's sure going to try. "What do you mean?"

He rolls them until she's on her back so he can look down at her, and she has to swallow hard to keep her eyes from filling at the way he's looking at her. "I'm talking about us, love. Since we became something more it seems like it's always one step forward, two steps back." His hand settles in between her breasts, as he continues, "Just when I think I found my way into your heart, you retreat a little further away from me. Have I done somethin-"

She shakes her head and lifts her hand to his cheek. "No, it's not you."

His lips pull down again. She knows that he wants her. Wants to be the balm that heals her broken heart, but she's not brave enough to let him in that far. "Then what? What can I do?" he asks.

She wants to tell him  _nothing,_  because she's a mess and she knows herself. Knows as soon as he sees how broken she is, he's going to turn tail and run from her just like Daniel had.

"Just…" she trails off and swallows. Tears fill her eyes anyway, no matter how much she pushes them back. She doesn't  _want_ to lose him. "Just be here. I want this. I want us but…."

"Regina, I'm not leaving you," he tells her with so much conviction she almost believes him.

She blinks and she feels the tears escape from the corners of her eyes. "That's not the first time I've heard that."

His thumb swipes away the wetness. His voice is soft and warm when he says, "I know, love. Tell me how can I assure you?"

She doesn't think that's possible, but she doesn't have time to think about it. They need to get up, and she needs to get ready for work, so she gives the best shrug that she can on her back and tells him, "by being here. By not giving up."

He leans forward, his nose brushes against hers so light and soft that it makes her eyes flutter closed. She hears the words, "I won't," right before he kisses her one last time before they get ready for the day ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The emotional roller coaster that was her morning follows her through the day. Thoughts of her night and morning spent with Robin, their conversation, her feelings, they all fill her mind as she tries to accomplish things. Things that really need her attention like the budget for the next quarter, preparing for the TV interview coming up with Kris, and performance reviews she needs to approve... not when she thinks she can get Robin's head back between her legs.

Thoughts of them in bed immediately bring her back to the here and now and just how wrapped up in each other they're getting. It's bad, she knows. Their feelings. She can deny it all day long to Mal and anyone who asks and even tries to, but she knows better. She's not stupid. She sees how much he cares for her in his eyes, his actions, but mostly in how much he loves her son.

And yet her traitorous mind wonders how long it will really last. How long until he tires of her late nights, and how much time her job takes from them. How long until he's tired of her occasional bitchiness; she has her moments, and they are pretty fierce. How long until he finds someone just like Graham had. Someone young and blonde and not her.

Regina sighs, reaches for her coffee and focuses on work. If she can just get through the rest of these reviews she'll consider it a win for the day.

Just when she thinks she's going to get through them all before lunch, Mal comes bursting into her office with a plan so ludacris she starts questioning if she's really awake and not still back in her bed with Robin.

"You want me to go with you to the chairman and pitch an idea that you got from  _Santa Claus_?"

"If Macy's doesn't have what you're looking for, we'll find it for you, even if it means sending you somewhere else." Mal sinks into the chair in front of Regina's deck and crosses her legs. "How does that sound?"

Regina lets out a little scoff and shakes her head. "It sounds like a great way to go  _out_ of business."

"But it won't. It'll inspire loyalty." Regina resists the urge to roll her eyes. It's a terrible idea, but Mal won't let up. "If this works, we're probably looking at a bonus. A bonus that could buy us our own Christmas presents. Like a house in the country..."

Her eyes narrow at the blonde but she feels a twinge of temptation nevertheless. "And if he hates the idea?"

"Then we're no worse off than we are now," Mal insists. "If this store doesn't turn around soon we're all out on our asses from the CEO to the janitor. I don't know about you, but I like my job. It keeps me in shoes that I like, an apartment I adore, and I do very little for it." Regina's eyebrow arches and Mal gives her a look. "You know what I mean."

Regina lets the idea sink in. Thinks about how even if she believes it to be ridiculous there could be customers out there who find it refreshing for a store to care about their bottom line more than their own and just maybe that'll make a difference. Her eyes that are still locked on the blue ones across from her fall away to her laptop as she closes it. So much for those reviews. "Fine. What do we have to lose?"

Mal's smile is wide and triumphant. "That's the Regina Mills I know and love."

* * *

 

His son isn't the most patient toddler in the world, he's well behaved, but very shy around a lot of people and Macy's line to see Santa Claus is packed. Thirty minutes into their wait his son falls asleep on his shoulder which is lucky for him, it's well past his nap time, and he'd rather hold him a while and let him get some shut eye than have him grumpy the rest of the night. Though Robin rather wishes he had thought to take off his heavy coat  _before_ his son had fallen asleep.

A small sigh leaves the young lad beside him, and it's with considerable steadiness Robin kneels down beside him. "Robin, do I really have go up there?

Robin's eyes look away from Henry's over to where Santa Claus is in a very deep conversation with a young girl who has been prattling off her Christmas list for the last ten minutes. It doesn't escape him this is a bit tedious for Henry, as he already knows the truth behind the myth, but they still have another half an hour before they meet his mom for dinner and he thought it might instill a bit of belief in him.

Taking a deep breath, let let's it out before he ventures, "I thought as long as Roland's saying hello, you might as well meet the old man."

Henry's head falls to the side. "Why?"

Henry may be six, but he is wise beyond his years, so Robin settles for a bit of logic. "Let's just say for the sake of argument that there is a Santa Claus and that you don't believe in him. Is it worth the risk that you might not get anything for Christmas?"

"I didn't believe in him last year, Mom still got me everything I asked her for."

Well bollocks.

"Yeah…" He reaches up, scratches his beard a moment before adjusting his hold on Roland. "You get a free candy cane?"

"My mom prefers it if I limit my sugar."

Biting the side of his cheek to keep his face straight, Robin concedes with a, "of course she does."

"He can go see Santa now," comes the urging of one of Santa's many elves.

The look Henry gives him is bored exasperation, but he coaxes him, "Go ahead, just say hello while I wake Roland."

Robin walks over with him, smiles at Santa who gives a knowing smile at the boy he's trying to rouse in his arms and then looks at Henry with a wide smile. "Hello there."

"Hello, sir."

He sticks out his hand for Santa to take, and Robin can see by the surprised look on Santa's face this isn't something he sees everyday.

"Oh, how do you do?" Santa asks, taking Henry's hand, giving it a firm shake before taking it back and asking, "Would you like to come sit on my knee?" Henry sends Robin a look. His eyebrow raise as if he's asking for permission and Robin nods. "Good. Up you come." When Henry's settled in Santa's lap he asks, "Now then, what's your name?"

"Henry Mills. What's yours?"

Robin chuckles right along with Santa on that one.

"Mine? Well, I have lots of names. Uh, Kris Kringle, Santa Claus, Father Christmas, Saint Nicholas. If you were in Germany, I'd be Der Weihnachtsmann, or in italy, La Befana. I have to speak many languages because, of course, I travel a great deal. Ded Moroz. That's Russian."

Henry's clearly blown away, and if Robin's honest, so is he.

"My mother's Miss Mills. She's director of special events for Macy's."

"Uh-huh."

"She runs the parade. I know how this all works. You're an employee of Macy's."

Santa's gaze flicks to Robin's for the briefest of moments before he admits, "That is true."

"But you're a very good Santa Claus. You look realistic." For the first time it looks as though Henry's taking the man in. "This isn't the regular Santa suit, is it?"

"Oh, no," Santa shakes his head. "This is the real Santa suit."

"It's very nice."

"I agree. Lovely gold buttons, gold thread. It's as real as me. Well, you ask your dad if I'm real."

Robin cringes and then mentally kicks himself for not mentioning that little tidbit to Santa beforehand. However, Henry's not phased and replies, "I don't know where he is."

"Well, he's…"

Henry smiles at him and Robin's heart breaks into a million pieces at the look they share. "That's my friend, Robin. I don't know my dad."

"Oh, I see," Santa says. There's a pause, and Robin wishes he could take it all back. If it saves henry from asking about fathers and his lack thereof, he would do it to save him from it. "Well, now, what can I get you for Christmas?"

Henry shrugs. "Nothing, thank you."

"Nothing?"

"My mom buys my presents. Mostly games and books, and sometimes clothes…" Henry's eyes widen a touch, and then, "Hi, Mom."

Robin looks beside him to find Regina standing there not two feet away from him. The glare she shoots at him makes him think, Christ alive he's a dead man.

She's poised and completely the person in charge when she marches up to Henry and Santa and very quietly tells him, "Henry, you've taken enough of Kris' time. There's a long line of customers, and they come first."

Henry nods and politely says his goodbyes.

Robin begins to follow, unable to rouse his son from his shoulder, he pauses to tell Santa, "Nonbelievers."

"Right."

* * *

 

As soon as they're in her office and the door closes behind him, leaving Henry and Roland out with her assistant, Ashley, she calmly lets him have it. "If I felt that it was important for him to see Santa Claus, I would be happy to take him."

She's right, he knows he made a mistake not speaking with her about it first but at the time he believed it to be all rather innocent. "I told Roland I'd take him, and so I didn't see any harm in Henry saying hello to an interesting old man."

She raises a brow and yes, he's very aware that Roland hadn't woke up to see Santa, he'd waited until they got back to Regina's office before he decided to rouse so the excuse is weak, but it had been the plan at the time.

"Well, there is harm," she goes on. "I decided long ago that I would make sure he always knew the truth about myths and fairytales, and then you bring him here, and he sees hundreds of naive children, and he meets an actor, a very good actor, mind you, with a real beard and a beautiful Santa suit, sitting smack dab in the center of a child's fantasy world. Who do you think he's going to believe?"

He smiles sheepishly. Alright, she's made her point, but he also is very aware how much Henry loves his mother and how much her approval means to him.

This is an obvious topic they're never really going to agree on, but he respects the way she raises her son, and so he changes the topic to something safer. Something more directed at them. "You know, I was going to go home, make some dinner… why don't you and Henry come back home with us? I may also have some Mistletoe we can try out later after they boys fall asleep."

Her eyes soften, and he's sure she's going to say yes, if the curve of her lips are any indication, but then they fall as quickly as they rose, and she's shaking her head, saying, "It's tempting, but I have so much work to do tonight."

Disappointment settles in his chest, but he knows she's busy, her busiest time of the year, he'll get over it. They aren't ruddy teenagers afterall. They can survive a few days apart, besides, what she needs more is to know he'll be there for her at the end of her day, not him wondering when he can get in between her legs, as lovely as it is. "Well I'm here, whenever you need me all you have to do is ask."

He stands, doesn't want to keep her here any later then she needs to be, but as soon as he does, she asks, "Actually, Robin, there is one thing…" His brows raise, waiting. "Would you mind taking Henry home with you? I have a feeling I might be here for the rest of the night."

"Of course, I will."

He wants to kiss her, it's been hours since he last had, and her door is shut so it makes the decision for him. Their eyes never leave the others as he comes around the desk, and it only encourages him when her tongue peaks out to wet her lips before he leans down and places his lips over hers.

When he pulls away after a lingering moment, before he gets too far, she tells him, "Maybe if it's not too late, and you're still awake… maybe you could show me that mistletoe before bed."

His own lips lift, and after another soft kiss, he assures, "I'll be up."

* * *

 

She slumps into the seat of the taxis and lets her eyes close for a few blissful moments. It's just after nine, she'd been at work later than she wanted to be, but she's got her reviews done and the budget for the next quarter so the pressure on her shoulders is considerably lighter than it has been and if it took a night of headache inducing focus so be it.

All she wants to do is sleep, but she's sure it's not going to come as easily as she hopes it would because she was stupid and went and pulled Kris' file and now it's all she can think about. She wanted a damn good Santa Claus, and she sure got it. His background is a work of fiction. Her eyes open and she lets out a soft snort. How HR let the man get away with him putting down some of the things that he had. Birthplace as the North Pole… "Please," she mutters with a roll of her eyes.

She manages to make it upstairs to her apartment without much more scoffing to herself, and it's the image of her son sound asleep in her bed that has her heart lifting that she forgets about Santa Claus and thinks more about the man across the hall who took care of her son, yet again.

She should go thank him, she thinks, but she wants to change first. She picks cotton instead of silk this time and pulls on a robe, the last thing she needs is to give Mr. or Mrs. Stein a show of her in her pajamas.

She knocks lightly, knows Roland will be asleep too, and he's there not long after in his own pajama pants and white tee smiling at her.

He shuts the door behind her, she doesn't mean to stay too long so she wastes no time stepping into his welcoming arms. "Thank you for bringing him home."

His voice is light and soft when he replies, "You're welcome. You alright?"

Pulling away, she shakes her head a bit. "I'm just tired. These last few weeks have been... rough."

"Come on, come sit with me for a few minutes," he tells her, taking her hand and leading them over to the couch. She shouldn't though. She should go to bed. God knows she could use the sleep after last night, but she goes anyways because, well, she wants the comfort. And he's in a white tee and smelling like the pine soap she can't resist so…. "How's that?" he asks her when they're cuddled together.

She tries to fight her smile but it's no use, and she lets out a contented sigh. "Better." Her eyes close, and she inhales the scent of him. She could so easily fall asleep like this. She usually does when she's tucked in his arms, but her traitorous mind shifts back to Kris' the moment she opens her eyes and spots his Christmas tree in the corner. She forgot Robin had text her telling her him and the boys were going to do that tonight. "What did you think of Kris?"

There's a pause and then his arms tighten around her before he says, "He's a very realistic Santa Claus. I can see why he's so popular."

"I peeked at his file tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

His voice sounds a bit curious, intrigued so she lifts her head to look up at him and goes on. "Robin, he really believes he's Santa Claus."

His brows crease together. "Why do you say that?"

"He listed his place of birth as the North Pole, for one. His next of kin, he listed the reindeer, Robin…" she trails off because Robin has begun to grin at her, and it's the kind of grin he does right before he's about to laugh. Normally, she finds it ridiculously attractive, but right now it only exasperates her. "It's not funny."

"I'm sorry, babe," he says, doing his best to stay those infuriating dimples then kisses her like his kiss will make her smile. "It probably helps him get into character."

She rolls her eyes. "God, I hope so."

"Maybe he's the real deal?"

Her head falls to the side, as her eyes narrow. He's teasing her, she knows, but she hates it at the moment. "Stop. I don't need to worry about your sanity along with his."

"Course I don't really think so, but maybe believing in a bit of magic is what we all need this Christmas?"

She deflates a little bit at that. "I believe in what I can see and feel."

"Well that's something," he tells her, and then does his best to make sure that's the last thoughts of Santa Clause she'll have for the night. And between his kisses and cuddles, it does the trick just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

From the second floor Women's Wear, Regina Mills is staring down at the Santa display on the first floor. She feels Mal shift beside her, each of them had been watching for the last few minutes. She's still not been able to let that nagging feeling go completely. "You don't think he's insane, do you?"

Mal's eyes slide from downstairs and rise to meet hers. There's a crease between her brow like she isn't sure she understands what she means when she says, "Kris?"

Regina lets out a sigh and turning away from the scene, she lowers her voice and tells her, "It's not just some act, I think he really believes he's Santa Claus."

Mal looks like she fighting a smile. Her lips are pressed together before she lifts a brow. "Maybe that's why he's so good at it."

"That's what Robin says."

The blonde's shoulders lift and fall as Regina studies her. There's not a single reservation in her gaze as to Kris' sanity. "What difference does it make? Stocks are up, sales are up… we've made more money in a week than we have the last three months."

"And all it would take is for him to leave or do something crazy and it all could fall apart just as fast if not faster," she insists, half annoyed that her coworker isn't taking this seriously.

"He's an old man, Regina. What could he possibly do?"

"I don't know," she lets out a resigned breath. This gig, as Robin likes to put it, for Kris may be just that, a little part for him, but it makes her nervous. "If the fate of the company rests on one very unstable old man, you're celebrating our return just a little too soon."

"Well, I'm not worried."

Obviously. Regina rolls her eyes. "I wish I could say the same."

"Good God Regina, stop being so damn negative all the time. It's exhausting just watching you." Mal uncrosses her arms and loops one around Regina's, leading them away from the scene. "Let's get lunch and talk about something actually interesting... like that adorable father in your office last night."

Her lips curl up despite her mood. If there's one person besides her son who is a fan of the idea of her relationship with Robin it's her coworker. "You know all about Robin… How about you tell me about this girlfriend of yours?"

Mal's chuckle is low and amused. "You know more about her than you think you do, or should I say, she knows more about you." At Regina's glance, she tells her, "You make appointments with her every three weeks."

That stops Regina in her tracks. "You're dating the woman who waxes me?"

"Oh, Regina, don't look so damn scandalized. She says only good things about you after all." Mal smirks and pulls them forward toward their favorite restaurant.

Oh, fabulous. Next week won't be awkward at all, she thinks.

* * *

 

"Mom?"

It's late, after ten, and she looks up to see her son who has been in bed for the last couple hours standing in the hall looking over at her. Setting her tablet aside, she pats the spot on the couch beside her. "Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," he says, but she can hear the sleepiness in his voice.

"Oh, why not?"

He comes and takes a seat beside her, but cuddles up to her side close, something he hasn't done for a while and it makes her heart twist in her chest at how big he's getting and how much she misses this. "It's about Santa Claus."

Her lips tip down. She's been expecting this. After meeting Kris the other day with Robin, he'd been quieter than normal the next morning and through most of the evening. She's been wondering if Kris' mistake thinking Robin was his father had been bothering him and meant to talk to him about how it made him feel, but Robin and Roland had joined them for dinner and his spirits had lifted so considerably she had forgotten. "Mr. Kringle? What about him?"

"When we were waiting to see Santa, I watched him do sign language with a kid."

Her brows lift, yet again impressed by the man she knew so little about. "I didn't know he knew sign language."

"He does. He also speaks Russian and Swahili."

"He's a very intelligent man," she allows, because he is.

"He looks just like Santa would."

"That's why I chose him."

Henry looks away, at their Christmas tree, and she wonders what's going on in that little mind of his. She hates that this whole Santa Claus thing is bothering him. Finally, he looks back up at her and says in a voice so small it almost breaks her heart, "You're sure he's not the real thing?"

She blinks at him for a moment, torn on whether to give in and let him fall into this fantasy or to keep to her beliefs that this way, knowing the truth, will be better for him. No, this isn't the time to start questioning her choices. She's told him the truth and she's sticking to that. "Henry, we talked about this. You understand Santa is just a myth."

"But what if… what if we're wrong?" His eyes are looking into hers as if he's looking for some kind of doubt there. That she may not be so sure. "All my friends believe in Santa Claus, even Roland believes."

"Most children your age do," she says while brushing his dark hair away from his brow. "And Roland's still very young."

"How come I don't?"

"Because I thought you deserved to know the truth. Someone being truthful to you is one of the most important things you'll ever have in your life. Believing in myths and fantasies just make you unhappy."

"Did you believe in Santa Claus when you were my age?"

"I did."

"Were you unhappy?"

"When all the things that I believed in turned out not to be true, yes, I was unhappy."

"Maybe I want to think about this whole Santa thing some more? Is it okay if I wait to decide for sure?"

"Henry, you can believe whatever you want to believe. I've told you what I think, but I'll be the first to admit it if I'm wrong. I have an idea, why don't you ask Mr. Kringle for something that you would never ask me for. Then on Christmas day if you don't get it, then you'll know once and for all truth about Santa Claus."

His eyes grow a bit wider as he mulls over the idea. He's thinking of something to ask for. She can see it in the way his eyes drop between them and then the way his brow furrows before something hits him and just like that, he's smiling up at her. "That's a great idea."

"Thank you," she tells him and then drops her forehead to rest against his. "Now, do you think you can get some sleep?"

A little chuckle escapes him, and then he gives her with a little confident, "Yeah."

"Good." She kisses his soft cheek, whispers to him, "Good night," and "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

_Are you up?_

He blinks at her name and then notices the time. Just after midnight. Christ, has he been working that long? It takes him only a couple of swipes across his screen then he's replying to her.  _I am. Want company?_

_Please._

_I'll be right there, love._

He takes the baby monitor from where it's been sitting beside him on the side table, something he keeps close when he works out in the living room and when he goes over to Regina's late at night. His son is a heavy sleeper. Once he's out he's pretty much out until morning, but the range on the monitor extends to Regina's and gives him the freedom to go back and forth.

He steps out into the hall and smiles at the dark-haired beauty there waiting for him by her door. "Hey," he tells her quietly before locking his apartment.

"Hi." Her voice is soft and warm, but there's a despondency about it that makes him think she's upset about something.

When they're inside, he tilts his head at her. "What's wrong?"

She lets out a breath and tucks her dark hair behind her ears, then walks over to the couch. He follows and sits down beside her, angles his body so he can listen and look at her while she starts to tell him about her conversation with Henry. When she finishes, he watches as she inhales a deep breath and then does something that takes him completely by surprise and asks, "What do I do?"

Taking her hand, he asks her honestly, "If he wants to believe, is it really so bad?"

Her lips pull down, she looks annoyed at him when she replies, "And when he realizes it's all been a lie?"

"Regina, you've done your best. You told him what you believe, and when the time comes, he'll know that." She looks dubious at that, and so he goes on, "As much as you want to, and believe me, darling, I have the same feelings about Roland, you cannot protect him from everything that may hurt him. All you can do is be there for him when it happens."

She's shaking her head, he can tell she doesn't like that one little bit. "But if I can stop it from happening before… shouldn't I?"

"If it would harm him, I would say, yes, but I don't think this will. Not really."

"I told him to ask Kris for something he wouldn't ask me for."

Robin chuckles, impressed she's let a bit of her control away to Henry. "Clever that."

She raises an elegant eyebrow at him. Her lips are curving up, but he can tell she's trying to fight her smile. "I'm glad you approve."

His top teeth sink into his bottom lip as his love for her blooms in his belly. He's utterly and completely besotted with her, and he can't believe he's made it this long without kissing her. He scoots closer to her, and says, "Speaking of the idea of gift giving, there's something I've been wanting for Christmas, but it may be better to show you what it is."

"Oh, well then…" Her eyes fall to his lips and her tongue peeks out to wet her own. "I have been wondering what to get you."

"Well then let me oblige…"

They're both smiling right before he takes her lips with his and if they snog a little while past their bedtime… well, who can blame them?


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Mills is fussing needlessly over him. Has been all morning. He can't say he doesn't blame her, what with him going on television and all. Kris finds her attentions reassuring and quite motherly actually. It's heartwarming for him to know that beneath that crisp sternness lies the heart of someone so caring.

"Don't even think about the camera and you'll be fine," she tells him, straightening his cape for the fifth time now.

His lips pull up only a moment before they fall into a serious line to match her own, and he gives her a brisk nod. "Right." Just then, a young man walks up to him and hands him a microphone. He only has one line. While his age may be up there, he's not likely to forget something as simple as  _Good Morning, America!_ anytime soon. "I must confess, I don't know why they're making such a fuss about me."

She makes this face, pursing her lips together like she wants to say something but thinks better of it, and says, "Well this is the holiday season, and you're Santa Claus, right?"

"To many, but to others, I'm an old man with a white beard." He tilts his head trying to look into the eyes of someone he wants very hard to convince.

"You're still the symbol of the season."

He presses his lips together. She's good at deflecting him, but he's onto her. Bluntness it is for her then. "You think I'm a fraud, don't you?"

Her eyes finally lock onto his and they stare at one another for a long moment. "Fraud is a bit too strong a word," she says, eyes gentling just a touch and that's all he needs.

Tipping his chin down, he looks over his half-moon glasses at her. "You don't believe in me."

"I believe that Christmas is for children," she replies and looks away.

"Ah, but your son doesn't believe in me, either."

A long sigh escapes her and in a small moment her lips tilt down into a frown and he almost thinks she looks guilty because of that, but then she straightens her stance and tells him, "I don't think that there's any harm in not believing in something that is nothing but a work of fiction."

There now, that wasn't so hard, he thinks. His convincing her though…

The young man tells them five more minutes, and good, because he's about to use those minutes to his advantage. Turning toward her, Kris smiles then lowering his voice just enough for only them to hear, begins, "Oh, but there is Miss Mills. There is much harm. I'm not just a whimsical figure who wears a charming suit and affects a jolly demeanor. I'm a symbol. I'm a symbol of the human ability to be able to suppress the selfish and hateful tendencies that rule the major part of our lives. If you can't believe, if you can't accept anything on faith, then you're doomed to a life dominated by doubt.

She's frowning at him again, but when she doesn't say anything in response, he goes on. "I like you very much, Miss Mills, you're a very fine woman. And, you know, I think you'll make an excellent test case for me, you and your son." Letting out a small breath, he finishes, "If I could make you believe, then there'd be some hope for me. If I can't... Well, I'm finished."

She opens her mouth, he's not sure what to expect. He's certainly not banking on her agreeing with him or to believe just like that, but there's something there in her eyes, the way they've been searching his like they're looking for some kind of truth that makes him prepare for what's about to come…

"We're ready for you."

The young man with the headphones is holding open the door to the outside, and with that Miss Mills closes her mouth. Whatever she was to say gone with the moment they shared.

* * *

 

Her office is hot and she has work to do but she can't get to it because her phone has been ringing nonstop from the moment she walked in. She's had to do many things over the years but play secretary for Santa Claus is a bit absurd… and annoying. "No, Mr. Kringle's time is extremely limited," she tells the woman on the phone who insists she just needs him for a few hours.

Bracing her elbow on her desk, she rubs her temple with her free hand. She hears the buzz of her cell phone and oh, thank God.

Robin.

She grabs her phone gratefully, then barely holds in the scoff that nearly escapes her. "No, no, he can't do  _private_ sessions…" she tells the woman on the phone and then, "Can you hold for just a moment?" Putting the woman on hold, she sinks back into her chair, accepts Robin's call, and closes her eyes against the headache threatening to form. "Hey, I have the mayor's office on hold. Do you think it'd be rude to just leave her on it?"

He's chuckling and it sends flutters through her belly. "Depends on if you ever want a favor from her in the future?"

Regina rolls her eyes. Maybe. "Probably," she grumbles. "Can I call you back?"

"I just wanted to ask, if I can arrange a really, really good babysitter for tonight, would you want to go have dinner and do some shopping?"

His request has her heart knocking hard in her chest. It sounds very much like a date. While they've shared meals together, they've never gone out together without the children before. Indecision eats at her, and she bites her lip, wanting to say yes…rationalizing that she needs to do some more shopping. Particularly for him and her father. "What babysitter? Henry's only comfortable with Ashley and..."

"I'll take care of it, love, I promise. He'll like this one. Meet me at your place at seven?" His voice is soft and warm and already doing the things it does to her heart everytime they speak.

She lets her heart make the decision. A night out, just them, doesn't sound like a bad way to spend the evening. "Alright, I'll see you then," she tells him. They say their goodbyes and she gets back on the phone with the woman from the mayor's office with a little more patience than she started out with.

* * *

 

He's just saying goodbye to another wonderful little girl when he sees him.

He's spotted the man over the last few days watching from across the store. Watching him wearing a Santa hat, but it escapes Kris as to why until now.

"Hello," Kris says to the next little boy in the line, and he tries to ignore the disheveled looking man as he helps the boy up into his lap, but then he's walking toward the line of children.

"Hey kids, you see that guy up there?" he begins. "He's not really Santa, he doesn't even live at the North Pole. He lives in a retirement home in Brooklyn..." Kris' heartbeat thuds hard in his veins. How dare this man! He thinks. The looks of the children all around shift on him, and he tries to give them a smile that's reassuring but the man doesn't stop only goes on. "He's a big… fat… fake."

Kris reaches for his cane that is beside his chair, and the man finally has the good sense to walk away, but he fears the damage has already been done. For the next few hours, he dries tears and soothes the souls of of many children who overheard.

* * *

 

After work, Robin picked up Roland from daycare and got Henry from Ashley. He made dinner for the them at his apartment, barbecued grilled chicken and bite-sized roasted potatoes and carrots which the boys ate with gusto. Henry's homework had been done, and he had just gotten Roland out of the bath and into his pajamas when the babysitter arrived.

Opening the door, Robin smiles at the old man standing there. "Kris, thank you for coming."

Kris is bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking back at him, eyes twinkling. "My pleasure, Mr. Locksley."

A laugh escapes him, he's used to  _Mr. Locksley_  at work in the courtroom, but hearing it come from an old man who plays a very wonderful Santa Claus by day, seems a bit too formal. He gestures a hand out, inviting the man inside. "Call me, Robin, please."

A half hour later, they're all in Regina's living room; Henry and Kris are playing Mario Kart while he he and Roland watch. He's got to give Kris credit, the man's a quick study. It took Robin a few days to get the controls down, not used to the unusual controller that is very different from his old playstation.

"Whoa!" Kris says while leaning to the right on a particularly nasty curve and nearly knocked off the road by an opponent. "Who is that one?"

"That's Donkey Kong," Henry replies far enough ahead he's less focused on his own race and able to tell Kris the aspects of the game.

"Ah, I see."

"He's not a very nice driver."

"He is a bit rude, I do say…" Kris agrees, and then his eyes fall on something just over Robin's shoulder.

"Oh, good evening, Miss Mills."

Robin turns, he hadn't even heard her come in. It's hard to tell her expression because she's returning Kris' smile but her eyes snap onto his in the next instant. There's a question there. A demanding one. The warm smile he gives her for it is a little guilty, a little smug… he tries very hard not to smile too widley under her glare but she's just too stunning when she's angry with him and it's all he can do not to lean in and kiss away that glower of hers.

Her words are meant for Kris but her eyes narrow at him. "Good evening, Mr. Kringle."

"Kris is babysitting us, Mom," Henry tells her, grinning away. "Nobody at school is going to believe this!"

Roland holds his arms out silently to her, and her gaze lowers, she gives his boy a loving look before she takes him from Robin's arms. His head falls onto her shoulder and he yawns (Robin was right, he's going to be out probably before they go), Regina sways with him and her hand raises to pat his back gently. Robin's throat is thick with his own emotions seeing them so naturally together like this. He has to swallow and look away long enough to collect himself.

His explanation is simple, and it's with a shrug he tells her, "I couldn't think of someone better qualified."

"Mmmhm," she hums then presses a kiss to Roland's head. "Did you make a bed for him in Henry's room?"

"I did." His son's eyes are blinking, heavy with sleep. Robin knows it's only a matter of moments before he falls asleep so he leans in and kisses his boys cheek.

"I'm going to put him down then I'll go get ready."

The look in her eyes has softened making him not so worried about his babysitting choice, and more looking forward to their night ahead. Their dinner, the shopping… just being with her really. He's waited far too long to do something like this. "Take your time, love."

* * *

 

His first time babysitting is going quite well, he thinks, as he tucks the young lad in an hour after his mom and Robin leave. The little one is still sleeping soundly. Out like a little light. His gaze is drawn to the bookshelf next to Henry's bed, and his eyebrows lift at the selection of books and he points a finger at them. "Would you like a story before bed?"

Henry shakes his head. "Nah, that's okay. I think I've grown out of stories."

"Oh." The thought of someone so young already outgrown stories is a little sad, but he let's it go for now. "Alright then."

"But thank you for the offer."

Kris' smile is automatic. Such a polite young man he is. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

His shoulders lift and fall. "I guess."

His tone isn't dejected as it is disenchanted and that is what breaks Kris heart. Takes him back to the moment with him in the store. Well now that he has his full attention maybe he could try just once more...

"Now Henry, there really has to be something you want for Christmas? I'm very good at keeping secrets, you know." He can see that Henry is struggling with something. His hazel eyes go from his to the shelf, and there's something there... "Come on. Tell me."

Henry gets up from bed and over to his desk where he takes something from it. "Here."

He hands it to Kris before crawling back into bed. Kris looks down at the item. It's a picture of Miss Mills, Henry, Robin and little Roland somewhere inside Macy's. While it's a wonderful picture of them all, he's confused as to why Henry is giving it to him. "What's this?"

"All of us together. That's what I want for Christmas." Henry lets out a sigh. His tone has a sad sort of wistfulness, when he continues, "Sometimes I think if my mom let herself be happy, we could be a real family. Robin, Roland… me and my mom… a sister someday because there are four of us, and maybe even a house. If you're  _really_  Santa Claus, you can make that happen. If you can't, I'll understand."

Oh, how he wished he could. Wished more than anything to return some magic and wonder to the dear child. "Oh, Henry, just because every child doesn't get his or her wish doesn't mean there's not a Santa Claus."

Henry smiles a little. "I figured you'd say that."

"Oh, yes… well…" Clearly reason will not work with this lad. After all, he and his mother are his challenge… and this indeed will be his greatest yet. "A house is a very big order…"

"And expensive."

"And a baby...a sister..." Kris trails off. While he thinks Miss Mills and Robin are close he wouldn't presume… and that's not something he could ever suggest... (Was it very warm in this apartment, he wonders.) He should check the temperature and the time… Ah,  _time_! He couldn't very well assure a baby for Christmas. "You know Henry a baby takes almost a year to, uh, to, uh…"

"Nine months," Henry states.

"Right." The child is more knowledgeable than he believed. "And of course you'd need a father…uh Robin, I mean to uh, I mean, uh...that is to say, no one can guarantee..." He trailed off again and took his glasses to wipe them with his tie, if only to give him a moment of reprieve. Blast himself for getting into this conversation.

"If Santa Claus really can make reindeer fly, go up and down chimneys, make millions of toys and go around the world in one night, he could get somebody a house… and a family. Isn't that what magic's all about?"

Kris lets out a sigh then puts his glasses back on. If only free will were as easy as magic… But the boy is right and he's never given up before. He's certainly not about to now. Not when the belief of this young man is at risk. A new sense of determination fills him, has him straightening his spine, and Kris tells him, "Right. Right. Yes. I suppose he could."

"I just want my mom to be happy."

Kris has to swallow at the onset of emotions that makes his heart clench for the boy and his mother. His love for her is something very special and he feels it is now his duty to see to it he does all that he can. "Perhaps I could keep this picture? Could I?"

"Sure."

Kris looks down at his watch. The hour is growing late, and he's got a lot of thinking to do. "Well, good night, young man."

"Good night."

Kris pauses at the door. He takes one last look at Henry and a look at the babe asleep. They would make a fine family indeed.

* * *

 

They had dinner with glasses of wine and candlelight. They talked and talked about everything and nothing. Flirted between sips, and secret glaces when they thought the other wasn't watching. After dinner, he took her hand and she threaded their fingers together as they made their rounds through the rows of booths, and when they slowly ventured closer to the skating rink, they cuddled close together.

For a time they watched people skate, but soon his eyes were drawn back to her, and when he leaned in she met him halfway. Her nose was cold, but it was okay because so was his.

An hour later, they made their way home, his arm around her while they walked and talked some more. And when their building was in sight, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple. "We should do this more often, just the two of us."

"We should." She came to a stop, and he turned to face her. She was biting her lip looking up at him with those dark brown eyes he loved so much. "I admit I was nervous about tonight…" His brow drew together and she clarified, "How we would be outside of the building together,"

"Oh, that," he began, then dropped a lingering kiss to her lips. "Not so bad, hm?"

"It was a perfect first date."

"Ah, milady calls it a date, finally," he teases then wraps his arms around her middle, pulling her closer. Her smile is beautiful and coy, so much so he doesn't care that they're in the middle of the sidewalk or their door man is within sight of them. He closes the scant space between them once again and kisses her.

Breathless, she eases from the kiss. Their brows drop together, and he raises his hand, his fingers tangled in her hair while his thumb brushes across her cheek. "We should go relieve our babysitter," she murmurs.

His heart begins to thump hard. He's brought something for her, something he bought on a whim a week ago. Something he saw and knew that it was for her. He's been planning, waiting for the right time… he's not sure why he brought it with him tonight but he thinks maybe this is it. Swallowing, he raises his head, takes a moment to look at her before asking, "Do you want an early Christmas present?"

She tilts her head and asks with laughter in her voice, "What?"

"I have something, it wasn't exactly a Christmas present but don't think I can wait any longer to give it to you."

Her brows draw together, but her smile is soft and curious. "What is it?"

Shaking his head, he tells her, "Can't tell you that. You just have to see when you open it."

Her teeth sink into her bottom lip. She's trying hard not to smile, but it breaks free. "Okay." Reaching into his pocket, he feels the air in his lungs leave him, and it's with the pounding rush of his pulse in his ears, he holds out the small blue box. Her eyes, widen. They leave the box and meet his.

He doesn't say anything, only drops his gaze from her to the box in his hand which she takes, and he thinks he sees a tremble there. The packaging is meant to be romantic, he thinks. The white ribbon, the smaller black, velvet box inside the blue… He's not sure how she feels about it, her eyes have yet to meet his again, still she is careful to tuck the ribbon inside the blue box before placing the top back on. She hands it to him, and holds the black one several heartbeats before she opens it.

The next thing he hears is a watery, "Robin?" before her tear-filled eyes lift to his.

"Marry me, Regina." It leaves him in a rush of white. A testament to the cold and how long he's been holding his breath.

"Robin, I..." Suddenly, she lets out her own breath, closes the box, and puts it back in his hand. His heart sinks at her next words. "If I've mislead you of where we are in this… relationship, I'm sorry."

Mislead? Was she being serious? "Regina?"

"Have I ever given you any sign... any  _indication_ that I wanted to get married  _now_?" Her tone has a desperation to it and it makes him feel like an utter fool.

He should have waited, should have put it in his room like he'd planned to, but he didn't listen to his head, instead chose to be led by his heart and now he's gone and cocked it all up. "I… I suppose not, no."

She's shaking her head and brushing away her tears. "I thought you understood how I wanted to take this slow… I don't know why would you… presume..."

"I presumed, Regina, because I love you and I thought that love was returned…" Well there. He's said it. It isn't the way he intended to tell her he loved her. Looking back he realizes now that he probably should have led with that before he'd gone out and handed her the box but he assumed she felt the same as he. He takes her hand in his, and with gazes locked one one another, he bares his soul to her. "After I lost Marian, I never believed I could find love again, but then I met you and you changed that. There's no one I've ever wanted more than I want you. You can say you don't feel the same, because I see it in your eyes. Tell me, please, Regina, why does this frighten you so?"

"I  _do_ love you," she tells him. Her eyes fill with tears that spill down her cheeks. His stomach clenches with fear he's ruined it all. If he could he'd take it all back to have her smile return he would. To get back the moment they shared before. She takes a step away and Robin has to hold back the urge to reach out for her. "But it's just so sudden… I'm sorry."

She goes then. Leaves him there on the street with the ring in his hand and his heart in his throat.

* * *

 

On his second time around the block he came to rest just outside their building door. He should probably go up and get Roland, but he's giving her some time, and if he's honest with himself, he's giving himself his own time. Time to lick his wounds.

"Mr. Locksley."

Robin looks up to see Kris standing outside, looking at him curiously. He pushes himself away from the wall and forces a smile on his face. "Good evening, Kris. How was babysitting?"

"Oh, just fine. The boys are lovely, though I didn't get much time with your little one. He was asleep as soon as you both left."

"I figured he'd be. He was up rather early this morning."

"Yes, so I spent most of my time with little Henry."

"Henry's a wonderful lad." Robin smiles thinking of their nights playing games and having man to man chats about school and his little mates.

"Yes, he is. Delightful. Just delightful." Kris studies him and he tries not look as let down as he feels but the uncertainty, the fear that he's lost the woman he loves, is starting to set around his heart and he knows he won't be able to hide it for long. "Well, how was it?"

Robin lets out a bitter laugh. "It was great until I gave her an engagement ring."

"Oh." Kris' surprise turns to delight in an instant. His face positively beaming at him. "Oh!"

His lips draw down into a frown, and his hands slip into the pockets of his jackets. One hand closes around the box and he tells him, "She wasn't too fond of it I'm afraid."

There's a moment of silence between them before Kris says gently, "Perhaps your timing wasn't right?"

This time Robin does scoff. "Not at all."

"She… she's a sad sort of person, isn't she?" Robin's gaze flicks back up to the old man. Robin supposes she is to most people, but to him she's anything but. She's soft, and caring, and as remarkably beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside. Where Kris sees sadness, Robin sees caution, but maybe to Kris they're both the same. "It's a pity, really. She's very kind... but she's terribly careful with her heart."

"Regina's had a hard time of it," Robin tells him. Wants him to understand her as he does because there's a reason she protects it so, a reason he should have considered more. "Henry's father left sometime before he was born and she's brought him up alone every since."

"Ah, yes. I do believe Henry is also struggling with…" Kris pauses, and Robin tilts his head. The look on Kris' face, as though he misspoke or said too much has Robin wondering what he meant by Henry's struggling... but Kris has quickly moved on from that, telling him, "I get the feeling that he does want to believe in me, you know? He's loyal to his mother's wishes. I can't fault that. Of course, if I can't convince the mother, I have no hope of convincing the child... The tooth fairy told me that."

Before Robin can fully process that last bit, the doorman who had been waving at him, finally captures his attention. "Ah, your cab's here, Kris." He walks with the man over to the car, holding the velvet box in his hand. The weight of it feels a lot heavier now than it felt earlier in the day. "I always wondered what men who have to return engagement rings say to the salesman at the jewelry store. I honestly don't want to know."

"I don't think this ring will ever fit anyone other than Miss Mills. Keep it, won't you?"

He'd like to think that. For a moment he thought he saw how much she liked it before her face fell the way that it did. He should have waited. "No, I won't return it… not just yet anyway." He places it back into his pocket. "I don't think it's over for us, we're just… not where I had hoped."

The force of Kris' clap on the shoulder takes him by surprise and makes him chuckle despite his mood. "At least one good thing came from tonight," the old man tells him.

Robin pushes away the scoff he can feel rising in his chest. Reminding himself it's not Kris' fault he's a fool. "What's that?"

"Now I know what you want for Christmas." His smile spreads slowly and then he sends him a wink right before he lowers himself into the taxi. "Don't give up just yet, Mr. Locksley. I'll see what I can do."

Never, he wants to tell him, but doesn't because of course the man already knows. "I won't. Good night, Kris."

"Good night."

Robin watches as the cab drives away, then glances up at the building before taking a deep breath and making his way inside.


	6. Chapter 6

There are thoughts tumbling through Kris' mind. He has an idea. One he's been turning over and over in his mind since his conversation with Mr. Lock… with Robin. He knows what he must do, though it might take a bit of scheming on his part. He's so engrossed in his thoughts he doesn't hear a man calling after him until he's directly behind him.

Kris looks back. It's the man from the store. The man who had taunted him is back and following him. How he ever found him he didn't know…

The man jogs up and steps in front of him. "Hey, Santa!"

Kris stops.

He's intent on confronting the man, civilly, but soon the man is stepping up to him. Kris can smell the alcohol on his breath. "What is a guy your age playing this game with kids for, huh? Are you just a lonely, pathetic man or is there a darker thing to this?"

Kris knows talking will not help whatever this man has against him and tries to walk around him, but the man is moving in his way, preventing him from leaving.

"You got a thing for the little ones?" the man taunts, and Kris' eyes widen. How… that's… anger erupts in his belly, and his grip tightens on his cane. "Well, do ya old man? Huh? Huh!"

The strike comes before Kris knows what he's doing. Kris strikes the man without thinking. The next thing he knows, he's looking down at the man who is now lying seemingly unconscious on the ground at his feet.

There are people around coming to help.

"I… I didn't mean to," he tells them. "I was provoked."

"Save it for the police. Sir," a man says.

Then a woman's voice, "Wait a minute, you're Macy's Santa Claus!"

* * *

 

When Regina woke the next morning, her eyes are still red-rimmed and burning from crying. She hadn't wanted to turn him down like that. She's mad at herself, mad at him for asking her now, for not giving her enough time.

If it were just her, she knows her answer would have been different. She loves Robin. Loves him more than she ever thought she would love anyone again.

But Henry…

If something were to happen, she would never be able to forgive herself if Henry got hurt because he would. He's so attached to Robin. He already looks up to him. If he were to leave as a friend, it would be one thing but to leave as a father… She can't risk his heart like that.

She showers and cries a bit more, but then she dries herself along with her tears. This doesn't have to be the end for them. Maybe she can talk to him and apologize. Hopefully he'll understand why.

She planned to go over and talk to him, but he's already gone to work by the time she knocks and his response to her  _Can we talk later?_  text is short and lacking it's usual warmth.

_Alright._

Her day doesn't get any better from there. It just gets worse.

She walks into her office and is then pulled by a panic-stricken looking Ruby to her desk where she tells Regina to sit and then pushes play on her computer screen.

It's the morning news flashing a picture of Kris.

" _All right, folks, you might want to clear the kids out of the room before we read this next story. It appears that new york's most famous Santa Claus has a mean streak."_

What? She presses a key, turning the volume up.

" _The centerpiece of Macy's big holiday ad push is behind bars this morning... plans regarding a replacement for Mr. Kringle. The spokesperson did say, however, that for at least the remainder of today, there will be no Santa Claus at the 34th street store. ...without any apparent provocation... struck him repeatedly with a walking stick. Police arrived within moments and arrested Mr. Kringle-"_

Her eyes snap onto Ruby. "Why didn't someone call me?"

Ruby's hands twist together. "We thought you would have known. It's all over the place. Mal wants to see you... The bigs guys upstairs already made a decision on how to handle it."

God, she would have known if she bothered to see past her own problems but she hadn't.

" _If you're planning to take your children to the store today, take note. There will be no Santa Claus at the 34th street store. Macy's competitors are having the last laugh this morning."_

Taking her phone from her pocket, Regina calls the one person she trusts more than anyone. He answers on the second ring, and his soft voice brings tears to her eyes. "Robin?

She hears his heavy sigh before he says, "I know. I saw it all over social media and then the papers."

"I want you to help him." Tears make her eyes burn, but she forces them away and focuses on the task at hand. "He's at Bellevue, and I don't know what's happening, but he's alone, and he shouldn't be."

"What's Macy's lawyer's say about it? Do they have a position?" he asks.

Regina scoffs. Ignores the looks from customers and employees as she marches to her office. "They're in meetings all day. Mal told me they're thinking of distancing themselves away from him. We can't let him fight this alone, Robin."

"No, we certainly cannot."

"Someone needs to believe in him, and you do, I know you do," she says, unsure why she's getting so emotional over this but she is. The very idea of him sitting in that hospital for another minute threatens to overwhelm her. The unfairness of it all...

"Don't worry, love. I'm on my way to him now. I'll call you soon."

The tightness in her middle loosens, and she takes a deep breath. Kris has Robin now. He's going to be okay, she tells herself. "Thank you."

* * *

 

Robin spends the majority of his time from his office to the court house on the phone with his assistant. She's preparing document after document, call after call for him, and he thanks God for Ingrid because while she may be light spoken, she's quick and can be a fierce thing to behold when she wants something done. It's part of the reason he has such a success rate. She has people in places he'd rather not wonder the hows and whys behind it, only that he would hate to be on her bad side.

By the time he steps out of the cab, all the paperwork has been sent in. All he needs to do is walk in and shake up the place a bit before he goes and sees his client.

The walk to Judge Perez's office is a short one, and he tells his secretary he needs a moment, to which she raises a brow but nods, gets up from her chair and knocks lightly on the door.

He waits while she announces him, and he suppresses his smile at the confusion in the judge's tone. He wasn't expecting someone to come to Kris' defense. The woman holds the door open, and Robin steps in, undaunted by the other man in the room.

"Your honor, there seems to be some undue haste in this case," he begins, "I wish to protect my client's rights, as I'm sure you do."

The judge is looking at him with his mouth slack, then seems to recover and says, "Mr. Prosecutor, this is…"

Robin looks over to the other man in the room. He recognizes him as one of the best prosecution attorneys in New York City. He holds out his hand for him to take. "Robin Locksley," he supplies.

The other man takes his hand. It's a firm shake. A shake between soon-to-be opposing attorneys."Kieran Gold."

The corner of Robin's mouth lifts into a sideways smirk before he lets his hand go, and gives his attention to the judge. "If your honor pleases, I request a formal hearing. Sign the commitment papers now if you like, but you'll soon see my assistant has already sent habeas corpus this afternoon."

The judge's shoulders slump. Robin gets it. It's almost Christmas and he was probably looking forward to a quiet time before. Too bad that. The judge looks between them. "Looks like we're having a hearing. Monday morning at nine am."

"Thank you, sir." Inclining his head, Robin sends the prosecutor a smirk. "Mr. Gold."

There is no smile on the prosecutor's face when he returns, "Mr. Locksley."

* * *

 

Robin's led down the near silent halls of Bellevue to Kris' room. The hospital smell is pungent in the air, more so than a normal hospital. He's only been to this place twice before. He tries to avoid it when all possible. A mental facility isn't exactly what one would call homey.

When the employee lets him into the locked room, Robin pauses just inside the door at the heartbreaking scene before him. Kris is sitting with his back to him, looking out the small window. "Hello, Kris."

"Hello, Mr. Locksley." His tone sounds unsurprised to hear from him as he turns away from the only light in the room. "What brings you out on a miserable day like this?"

His lips pull up. He hasn't lost his sense of humor. Taking a seat on the bed across from the old man, Robin gives him a small smile. "I have a friend who needs my help."

Kris' eyes pull away from his, back to the window. "Hmm."

Robin studies him. The defeat pulling his shoulders down, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "You failed your mental exam on purpose, didn't you?"

A soft chuckle leaves him. "Why would I... do a thing like that?"

Robin gives a noncommittal shrug. "I don't know. Maybe you're tired of being the person everyone looks to? Maybe after all this time, you've given all you have to give?"

His eyes hold his and then Kris is shaking his head. "No."

"Then why, Kris?" Robin asks. "The charges against you were dropped. The man you hit suffered no injury. You could've been out of here had you passed your exam."

"I disgraced myself."

It's Robin who's shaking his head now. "I read your transcript, Kris. The only thing you're guilty of is defending your honor, and standing up for the dignity of every child. That's not a disgrace. That's decency."

Kris leans forward and explains, "But if I'm dismissed as a crazy old man then the good name of Santa Claus is spared."

"No, if not for you, there is no Santa Claus. You are  _him_." Robin tells him because, magic aside, Regina was right about something. Robin did believe in Kris. "Crazy or not, here or gone, you're Santa Claus."

"And what kind of Santa Claus were they believing in, anyway? They can't look to me anymore, not after knowing what happened the other night," Kris argues.

"Think about that night Kris," Robin tells him knowing it was a setup right from the start. A setup from a jealous store rival hell-bent on taking out the competition. "A man was there to photograph the incident. The man you hit was the man you replaced at the parade. The police told me this, Kris. The police believe in you. A lot of people do, and more will when we're finished."

Kris sits up, his look is curious. "Finished with what?"

Robin smiles. "There's a hearing Thursday to decide if you're to be committed. I'm going to defend you. We'll prove that there is Santa Claus and that you're him."

"I'm ready, counselor."

Determination is back in Kris's tone which makes Robin get to his feet. He's got work to do.

* * *

 

Tapping his pen on the legal notepad in front of him, Robin sips on his third cup of coffee in as many hours. His defense is sound. He's sure his plan will work, but he's still going over every possible outcome when he hears a knock on his door.

He's sure he knows who it is as he sets down his mug and walks to the door. When he pulls open the door his lips lift. Regina's standing there in her robe, her arms are crossed around her, and her look is guarded when she tells him, "I'm sorry."

Robin reaches out and her arms drop, one hand takes his and he pulls her inside. "I know." Because he does. He knows she cares for him as much as he for her. It was his ill-timed question that cocked everything up, not her answer.

She's in his arms before the door closes. They breath each other in for long moments, holding the other close before she's telling him, "I don't want this distance over the last couple days between us anymore…" Drawing away, she looks up at him. Her dark eyes are wet and they tear him apart. "I know I hurt you, but you took me completely by surprise. We're weren't even dating…"

He tilts his head at that. Is that really how she saw it? What she thinks of all their time together? It's something he needs to know, and asks, "Then what have we been doing, Regina? We spend time together, we share dinners, we take care of each other's children… we sleep together. If that's something else, please tell me because it sure feels a hell of a lot like dating."

She frowns at him. "You know what I mean."

Robin shakes his head and drops his arms from around her middle to step away. "If you're referring to your refusal to acknowledge the relationship we have, yes, I do know what you mean."

"That's not fair," she returns and maybe she's right, but if she's going to continue to deny what they have after everything, he's going to point out when she's being daft no matter how much he loves her.

"Not fair? You wanna know what's not fair? Paying for the sins of the man before me. For being here wanting nothing more than to love you only to be shut out from you. I understand he hurt you, but I'm not Daniel. I'm not going to run off and leave you and Henry."

Tears fall from her eyes. "How am I supposed to know that for sure?"

He takes that step back toward her and lifts his hands to cup her face gently in them. "You say you can only believe in what you see and feel… Believe in me, Regina. Believe in us."

"Don't think I don't want to, Robin…"

"I know that you do," he tells her then exhales and with it all of his frustration. He leans down and he watches her eyes flutter closed right before he presses his lips to hers. Their kiss is soft and it lingers as it heals. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you like I did."

"It's alright." Her arms wrap back around him and he pulls her close as their foreheads meet. "Are we okay?"

"We're okay."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning she gets a text from Mal telling her the big guys upstairs came to a decision regarding Kris and she wasn't going to like it. She let Robin rouse the boys while she dressed and stormed down to the store. She doesn't bother stopping to have his secretary announce her.

The chairman's jaw drops open as the doors swing wide and then he's sputtering, "Uh, Miss Mills, we are in a conference."

"I can't believe you're all doing this. After everything Kris has done for you - for the store. You're all just going to abandon him?" Her tone is laced with accusation and judgment.

George's face goes hard. His lips are pressed together tightly, and for a moment he looks like he is going to let her have it but thinks better of it with the others in the room. "You are entirely out of line, Miss Mills."

She walks up to his desk, between the other two top members of the board, and looks him in the eyes. She knows he is really the one she has to convince. "Have you considered what it will look like? When you have spent millions telling people that this is the store that cares. If you do this, you'll undo everything you've been working toward."

"And what will you have us do?" the man on her right asks.

"People think he's out of his mind," says the left. "That he is dangerous."

Regina looks around at all of them and briefly wonders how they all got where they were driven by self-preservation alone. "We have to change that. We have to stand with him. Challenge the rumors and force the truth. He has the best attorney in the city, and he's going to prove that Kriss is not crazy. For the sake of the whole company... I think that all of you should decide whether or not you believe in Santa Claus."

The room goes quiet and she leaves them all then. It's not until hours later, when she's putting on her coat to go to the courthouse, that Ruby comes charging into her office, cell phone in hand, and plays the video for her.

It's George standing in front of Macy's talking to the camera. "For the last ninety-nine years, Macy's has invited Santa Claus to meet and greet the children of New York City in our 34th street store. Macy's believes in Santa Claus... and we will stand by him. He has done nothing but serve the children and the families of the city and the world. We invite you to join with us and ask yourself this one simple question - Do you believe in Santa Claus?"

Regina leaves her office with a small but triumphant smile.

* * *

 

The courtroom is filling up as the clock slowly makes its way to nine. They've been there for an hour now, him and Kris going over everything that could happen and the things Robin plans on doing. Kris nods and asks questions and is mostly calm until Gold walks in.

Robin watches as Kris eyes him. "I have to confess, I'm a bit uneasy."

The side of Robin's mouth pulls up. "It'll be alright. All you have to do is tell the truth."

"Who's that character in the gray suit?"

"That's the prosecutor, Mr. Gold."

Kris leans in and asks, "Anything I should know about him?"

Robin considers this and decides to leave him with, "Only that he doesn't believe in Santa Claus."

There's a shout across the court, " _All rise!"_ and everyone gets to their feet. Judge Perez comes out and takes his seat and with it, " _You may be seated,"_  do they take their seats.

Gold stands and says, "Your Honor, in the matter of Kris Kringle, the commitment papers are on your desk. May I call the first witness?" Judge Perez nods, and Mr. Gold looks over in their direction. "Mr. Kringle, would you please take the stand?"

Robin gives him an encouraging nod, and Kris then makes his way up to the stand.

"What is your name?" Gold asks Kris.

Robin tries not to smile as Kris gets to his feet and holds out his hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I do beg your pardon. You're Mr. Gold, I'm Mr. Kringle. Kris Kringle."

The room bursts into laughter at the unorthodox answer making Judge Perez call out, "Order" as a warning.

"Kris Kringle," Gold repeats with disbelief in his voice.

Kris nods, doesn't pick up on the undertone in the prosecutor, and says, "It's double 'k'."

Gold pauses and looks over at Robin when he asks, "Tell me, Mr. Kringle, do you believe that you are Santa Claus?"

"Well, would I be here if I didn't?" Kris replies chuckling.

Gold's eyes move from Robin's to Kris. "Just yes or no, Mr. Kringle. Do you believe that you are Santa Claus?"

Kris holds his stare, and then after a tense few seconds answers, "Yes, of course."

"Santa Claus." Gold repeats then lifts his eyes to the judge. "The state rests, Your Honor."

Robin resists the urge to roll his eyes. What a dramatic tosser, he thinks, before he's pulled back to the here and now by the judge's voice.

"Mr. Locksley, do you wish to cross-examine the witness?"

Robin gets to his feet. "No further questions, Your Honor."

Judge Perez' eyebrows shoot up. He was expecting something more from Robin, but that's not his angle. He has something more up his sleeve.

"You may step down, Mr. Kringle."

"Oh, thank you," Kris says kindly to the judge.

As Kris makes his way back to his seat beside him, the judge asks, "Mr. Locksley, in view of your client's statement, do you still wish to offer a defense?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I should like to call my first witness." Robin smiles.

He then calls the name of a child, one who has been to see Kris many times over the last few weeks. She's perched up on the stand looking like she won the lottery.

Robin walks over to the sand and asks, "Can you tell us your name?"

"My name is Emma Noland."

"And what'd you get for Christmas last year, Emma?"

"A dollhouse and a scooter."

Robin looks out into the sea of faces in the room and spots her. Regina's there in the middle. Her eyes on him, a soft smile pulls her lips up as their eyes meet. His heart lifts at the thought that she came to support him… Kris. Either way, she's there and it's all that matters.

"And who gave you the dollhouse?" he asks, his gaze returning to little Emma.

"Him." She points a finger over at Kris.

Robin grins at her enthusiasm. "And what's  _his_ name?"

Emma sits up proudly and says, "Santa Claus."

"You're sure he's Santa Claus?" Robin asks.

Emma nods. "Yep."

"How can you be sure?" he asks her.

Her little brows draw together. "Cause he looks like Santa Claus."

Robin hums and gives her a nod, then asks, "Any other reasons?"

"He's very nice. He works at Macy's, and he's got elves!" she smiles and then adds, "And my Momma says so!"

"Well, tell me something, Emma…" Robin turns and points over at Gold. "Could he be Santa Claus?

Emma makes a face like he's offered her a particularly bad tasting piece of candy and shakes her head. "Nope."

Robin asks, "Why not?"

"Cause Santa doesn't have a grumpy face."

Robin laughs, as does the entire courtroom. Gold glares at him.

"Order," Judge Perez calls out.

"No further questions." Robin smiles and takes his seat.

The judge looks over at Gold. "Um… Mr. Gold, do you wish to cross-examine the witness?"

Gold stands and straightens his tie. "No, Your Honor. No questions."

"Your Honor... I should like to call my next witness." Robin waits. Gold's not the only one who can bring on the dramatics, and once everyone's listening… waiting, Robin says, "I'd like to call Mrs. Belle Gold to the stand."

There are collective gasps and ' _Oh's'_  and she rises from the back of the courtroom. Judge Perez reminds everyone once again for order. Gold's gaze is locked onto him, but it doesn't bother him.

Robin gets up from his seat once again and makes his way over to the stand. "Do you have children, Mrs. Gold?"

Mrs. Gold brightens and ignores her husband. "I have two."

"How old are they?"

"Neal's seven and Gideon's two."

"Do they believe in Santa Claus?"

"I object, Your Honor," Gold says now on his feet sounding annoyed.

Judge Perez cocks his head to the side. "On what grounds, Mr. Gold?"

Gold extends a hand towards Belle. "The witness is my wife. Mr. Locksley is deliberately harassing her solely in order to embarrass me and expose private matters to the court."

"Your Honor, I'm merely attempting to establish that Mr. Gold, like so many others, has taught his children that there is a Santa Claus," Robin defends.

"Objection overruled," Perez tells him. Win, Robin thinks. "You may continue."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Robin turns his attention back to his witness and asks again, "Mrs. Gold, do your children believe in Santa Claus?"

Her smile returns. "Yes."

"Did they come to this belief naturally, or were they introduced to it by a family member?"

"By a family member."

"Yourself."

"Yes."

He turns and looks at Gold. "And your husband?"

Robin watches as she swallows then answers with a hesitant, "Yes."

"Your  _husband_ told your children that there is a Santa Claus?" Robin asks lacing his tone with as much feigned surprise as he can.

"Yes," she repeats.

"On more than one occasion?" He's digging into it now, but he has a point to make. An important one.

"Uh... yes he did."

"Mrs. Gold, have you taken your children to see a department store Santa Claus this year?"

"Yes, we have."

"Where?"

"At Macy's."

He smiles and gestures over to Kris. "So your children have met Mr. Kringle?"

"Oh, yes." She waves to him much to the chagrin of her husband.

"And they accepted him as Santa Claus?"

"They did, yes."

Robin leans against the stand. "Did the question of Mr. Kringle's authenticity arise at any time before or after your children met him?"

"Uh... yes. It was after."

"And did you deny... or confirm... that Mr. Kringle is the real Santa Claus?" Her eyes leave his and fall on her husband who is holding her gaze as passively as possible. Robin thinks if telepathy were a thing, Gold would be screaming at her right now. "You're under oath now, Mrs. Gold," Robin reminds her and snaps her from Gold's gaze.

"U-um... w-well, actually, it was my-my husband who told the boys that he's the real Santa Claus."

And that's all he needed. "No further questions, Your Honor," Robin tells him, putting his hand in his pockets, he returns to his seat. "Thank you, Mrs. Gold. Merry Christmas."

Robin can see Judge Perez biting the inside of his cheek, attempting to stow his smile when he asks, "Mr. Gold... do you wish to cross-examine... your wife?"

Gold gets to his feet. His chair scraps the marble floor in his haste, but it's drowned out by his angered response. "I object, Your Honor. This is irrelevant, immaterial, and absolutely ridiculous. Mr. Locksley is making a mockery of this court. He's not even established that there's such a person as Santa Claus…"

Robin gets to his feet. This is exactly what he needs. An opening for Gold to challenge him. To make a fool out of himself. "Your Honor, I would ask Mr. Gold if he could offer any proof that there is no Santa Claus."

Gold looks over at him. "Your Honor, I'd like a recess until tomorrow so that I might adequately prepare to meet Mr. Locksley's challenge."

"Mr. Locksley, do you have any objections?" the judge asks.

Not at all.

"No, Your Honor."

"This court stands in recess until nine tomorrow morning."

Robin watches as Gold swiftly leaves the courtroom before turning to Kris. "I knew if I got him angry enough, he'd take the offensive. There's no way in a court of law we can prove Santa Claus exists or that you're him."

Kis isn't following though. Robin can see the confusion in his eyes when he asks, "But haven't you given him the opportunity of proving that I don't exist?"

Robin nods. "I have, but he'll go too far. Our best defense is to let Gold hang himself."

"Oh." Kris' eyes widen knowingly. "Oh, I see."

"You have to promise me one thing though, Kris. It's very important that you'll speak only when I tell you to," Robin implores him. "He's going to try to upset you and you can't let him."

"You have my word," Kris tells him.

"Good."

* * *

 

Regina waits for most of the people in the room to leave before making her way further into the room. He's sitting with Kris, and though they've talked, agreed they're still together, her heart still thumps wildly in her chest as she goes to him.

His smile is there for her when she walks over to them. "I, um... I just wanted to come by and see you. See how it was going."

He looks over at Kris. "There's still a long way to go, but so far it's looking in our favor."

"I know you'll do it, Robin." His gaze returns to her. She wants to kiss him, to walk up to him and tell him how proud she is of him, but this is a courtroom and for some reason she finds her legs filled with lead.

He smirks at her nevertheless. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Regina tucks her hair behind her ears. "Well, I have to go. I have to pick Henry up from school."

"How's he doing?"

"He's good." She smiles, but then it drops into a frown thinking back to the weekend and how he wanted to go see Robin but she told him he shouldn't bother him so he could prepare to help Kris. It's only been a few days, but when he's used to seeing Robin everyday… It's been rough on them all. "He misses you."

"I miss him…" Robin sighs. "I've been so busy and I'm afraid it'll be another late night or I'd stop by and see him."

Another late night of work. She wonders about Roland, about how he will have to work and take care of him and she wants to help so she asks, "Do you want me to take Roland?"

"Oh, that's all right. I don't want to bother you…" he begins.

"He's never a bother." And he isn't. She loves the little boy so much and it's been days since she's seen him. "Besides, Henry isn't the only one who misses you both."

Robin smiles. "If you're sure it's no trouble?"

"It isn't," she tells him. Somehow she finds her strength return to her and she steps over to him and places a kiss on his cheek. "I'll stop by and pick him up on my way home."

Her eyes are on Robin's before she leaves, so she misses Kris' smile.

* * *

 

Much later that night Robin receives a text from Regina. He's just finishing up some notes, had planned on going to get Roland from her, but it seems she has other plans for them.

_The boys are asleep. If you want to come over and join us, I have a spot beside me in bed that misses you too._

He doesn't need any more encouragement than that. Dressing for bed, Robin locks his apartment on his way out and Regina's door as he shuts it behind him. He wonders if she's asleep when he crawls in next to her, but she slides back into his arms as soon as he's settled.

"Hold me," she tells him.

Robin drapes an arm around her and pulls her flush against his chest. He breathes her in and closes his eyes, then murmurs, "Always."


	8. Chapter 8

"Colonel. Have you ever been to the North Pole?"

Gold's voice rings out into the courtroom, and he meets Robin's eye with a small, perceptible smirk on his lips. One that Robin returns easily. The man doesn't know it, but he's playing right into Robin's hands.

"Yes, sir," the colonel answers. "In 2004 and again in 2011."

Gold's attention is back to the man on the stand. "Did you explore the region?"

"Extensively."

"Did you ever find any evidence of dwellings? Any animal pens, barns, workshops?"

"No, sir."

"Huh," Gold drawls. "No evidence whatsoever?"

"None, sir."

Gold turns to Robin and smiles. "Tell me something, Colonel, in your opinion, would it be possible for an individual like Mr. Kringle over there to create a settlement in that inhospitable region large enough to manufacture at least one toy for each and every one of the earth's one-point-nine billion children?"

"No, sir."

Suddenly, his client is on his feet beside him. His eyes are locked onto Judge Perez when he says, "But… but there isn't any way in which the gentleman can have seen my workshops. They're invisible."

Robin stands and in a whisper pleads, "Kris, sit down, please."

"But Mr. Gold is completely mistaken," Kris tells him. "My workshops don't exist in the physical world. They're in the dream world."

Robin shakes his head. "Let me be the lawyer."

Kris sits but mutters, "I always thought that was completely understood."

Robin swallows. He should have expected this. For Kris to react the way that he did, and Robin mentally kicks himself for it. Invisible workshops... Christ, he couldn't have picked a worse defense. Robin lets out a sigh and focuses on Gold who's speaking once again.

"Your Honor, with the court's permission, I'd like to call my next witness."

The courtroom door bangs open and the courtroom fills with gasps. Walking into the room is a man leading in a reindeer. Robin looks to the back and meets Regina's horrified gaze. He presses his lips together, but it's Henry's excited, wide-eyed face next to her that makes his smile bloom.

"Mr. Gold, what is this?" Judge Perez shouts while getting to his feet.

"This…" Gold begins looking smug as ever over at Kris, "is a reindeer, Your Honor."

"I know what it is, but what's it doing in my courtroom?" The judge's voice is steel. Robin can tell he's running out of patience for this case.

"I'd like the court to see Mr. Kringle make the reindeer fly."

Robin nearly rolls his eyes. Turning to Kris, who is also on his feet beside him, he says, "He's baiting you. He wants you to lose it like last time. Remember that."

"Mr. Kringle," Gold says, lifting an eyebrow. "We're waiting."

Kris walks over to the reindeer with a bright smile. "Well, I would greatly like to oblige Mr. Gold, but I cannot make this reindeer fly."

"No, I didn't think so." Gold turns and starts to walk back over to his desk.

Robin breathes a sigh of relief, but that relief is short-lived.

"He only flies on Christmas Eve!" Kris says with a laugh and the courtroom follows into gales of laughter.

"Yes, of course." Gold shares a look with Robin. It's morphed from smug to triumphant and Robin wants nothing more than to clock him one. "No further questions, Your Honor."

"Then would somebody please remove the witness- the animal from the courtroom?"

"Your Honor, the state of New York has no desire in laying waste to a popular myth, but this case is not about mythology. It's about the mental competency of a man- that man, Kris Kringle. Everyone in this courtroom, if they were entirely honest with themselves, would have to conclude based on the evidence that Mr. Kringle, regrettably, is insane. As a sworn guardian of the laws of the state of New York, as a citizen and a father, it is my wish that Mr. Kringle, who masquerades as Santa Claus, a figure of benevolence and generosity, but who does so solely for profit-"

Kris spring to his feet. "That's not true!"

"Your Honor..." Gold starts.

Judge Perez glares over at Robin and his client. "Mr. Kringle will refrain from comment or he will be removed from the courtroom."

"Sit down. Sit down, Kris." Robin is grasping him by the arm, and finally, Kris looks over at him. "Sit, please."

Kris sits, and so does Robin, only this time he angles himself so he can try and contain any more outbursts from the old man.

"Your Honor," Gold goes on, "I was not aware that Macy's department store was a charitable institution. If it is, I'm more than willing to apologize to the court and to Mr. Kringle." Gold pauses and waits for Robin or Kris to repudiate but nothing comes. They all know Kris gets paid. The bastard just wants to make a show of it. Robin's jaw tightens. "I didn't think so, Your Honor. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it is my wish that Mr. Kringle be placed under the care of the state so that the children of New York will no longer be put at risk."

Kris tenses and Robin's sure he's going to have to hold him down but then there's a shouting from the room, and it's not Kris', but he knows that voice.

"Hey, you big jerk! Mr. Kringle's the nicest man in the world! He'd never hurt anybody!"

Robin gets to his feet to see Henry standing on the bench beside his mother. His face is hurt and angry as he stares down Gold while Regina tries in vain to make him sit.

"Order! Order!"

Robin moves into Henry's line of sight and the boy blinks. He mouths, for him to sit, and it's alright and after a moment, he sits.

"I have nothing further to say, Your Honor." Gold goes to his chair then, and Robin doesn't even attempt to hide his annoyance from him.

When he makes his way back to the desk, he gives his client a small smile. "We're almost through."

"Mr. Locksley, do you wish to make a closing statement?"

Robin lets out a sigh. He does. He only hopes it's enough.

Getting to his feet, he looks over at Kris and then back to Regina and Henry. The boy's cuddled to her side. They're both watching him. Regina gives him a soft smile before he turns and addresses the court. "Your Honor, a lot of people believe in Mr. Kringle, including millions of children. If you rule against him, you won't destroy anyone's belief, just the man they believe in. Mr. Kringle is not concerned for himself. If he was, he wouldn't be here. He is in a regrettable position because he is willing to sacrifice himself for children. To create in their minds a world far better than the one we've made for them. If this is, as Mr. Gold suggests, a masquerade, then Mr. Kringle is eager to forfeit his freedom to preserve that masquerade. To subject himself to prosecution, to protect the children's right to believe. If this court finds that Mr. Kringle is not who he says he is, that there is no Santa Claus, then I would ask the court to judge which is worse. A lie that draws a smile, or a truth that draws a tear?" The courtroom is silent as he says, "I rest my case."

"I shall render my opinion on this matter at noon tomorrow. Until that time, this court stands in recess." Judge Perez stands and Robin closes his eyes.

They've lost.

* * *

 

In his hand, Robin holds the note from the judge. Just when he was about to leave with Henry and Regina an officer tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the slip of paper he now holds. It was a simple note to wait.

Robin said goodbyes to Regina and Henry, promising to be right behind them. He's been sitting for over an hour now. He's traded text with Regina for most of the last hour of it. She's been more hopeful than he. She thinks his speech at the end got through all of Gold's points but Robin knows better.

There's a soft closing of a door that has Robin looking out into the dimly lit courtroom. He stands. "Hello, Judge."

The old man smiles and takes a seat in the row in front of him. "I appreciate your waiting for me. Sit down." Robin does and takes a breath. "How did I get on this case?" They both share a chuckle, even though Robin can feel what's coming and thankfully the judge doesn't drag it along for too long. "I don't want to rule against your client, but I can't see how, given the facts, I can do otherwise. A man who believes himself to be someone he isn't is by definition disturbed."

Robin defends, "That may be, but he isn't a threat to anyone."

The judge shakes his head. "I can't sit up on that bench as a representative of the state of New York and declare that there is a Santa Claus. I can't make that argument, much as I'd like to. Believe me, Mr. Locksley, if I had a way out of this, I'd take it. I'm sorry."

The judge gets to his feet. Offers another apology but it's all empty. Robin burns. Getting to his own feet Robin pulls crisp one dollar bills he got for the vending machines earlier that day from his pocket and holds them aloft. "It's all about money, isn't it? You know what destroyed Kris Kringle? Power, greed, and this."

The judge bristles a moment then tells him, "Anger and recrimination may soothe your soul, but it won't help Mr. Kringle. He doesn't need a bitter epilogue from his attorney. He needs a miracle."

A miracle, indeed, Robin thinks bitterly.

He watches the judge leave the room then looks down at the money in his hand. His brow furrows noticing something he hadn't before and Robin grins.

* * *

 

When Regina gets back to her apartment, she tells Henry she'll be right back and goes to get Roland from his sitter. The little boy is on his feet and running to her the moment she walks into the room. She lifts him into her arms and cuddles him close while she chats with Anna before seeing her out.

She knows Robin will be tired when he gets back, and quite frankly, sitting through a trial all day has her exhausted as well. So she does what any good girlfriend would do in her position and orders them pizza.

They're all in pajamas, and Henry and Roland are playing in his room when Robin finally walks through the door. She doesn't expect his kiss or his smile but it's there and he looks almost happy.

"What happened?" she asks a little more breathless than she probably should be.

"I know how to win this," he tells her, grinning.

Regina's eyes widen. "How?"

Robin bites his lip before he tells her, "With this."

He holds up his hand and in it, is a dollar bill. Her brow furrows. "You're going to pay off the judge?" she teases, making him laugh.

"No, not quite that far, but you're on the right track, only…" he trails off and he looks almost guilty, up to something. " I can't do it alone. I'm going to need Henry's help."

Regina gapes at him. "Henry?"

Before she knows it, he's kissing her once again. Her heart flips. She doesn't mind it so much. She can hear Henry and Roland's laughter down the hall so he's not likely to come walking in anytime soon… and God she's missed kissing him.

He draws away a little too soon for her liking, but he's excited and she cuts him some slack for it. She'll make sure she gets his lips back on hers later once the kids are asleep.

His blue eyes held hers, and he takes her hand as he tilts his head. "Come on, gorgeous. Come hear my plan."

* * *

 

The courtroom is silent. There's no apprehension in the air at what's to come. The media has already determined based on Kris' testimony and Gold's performance that his client will be going back to the hospital. Hell, Robin would agree with them if he hadn't figured out how to save him at the last moment.

Speaking of… Robin turns in his seat and watches as Henry gets to his feet. They share a smile and Robin turns back to give the judge his undivided attention as he begins to speak.

"Having heard the evidence in the matter of Kris Kringle, I, Judge Henry Harper, a representative of the state of New York, must regrettably rule on this day, the 24th of December, in the year…" Judge Perez trails off and gets to his feet to look over the bench.

Henry is standing in front of him. Robin can't see his face, and oh does he wish he could. He feels Kris' hand on his arm and Robin slides his gaze onto him, giving him a wink.

"Would it please the court if I gave you a Christmas card?" Henry says. "I probably won't see you again unless I get arrested, which is very unlikely."

The judge looks over at Robin then back at Henry. "Thank you very much, young man."

"You're welcome," Henry replies.

"And, uh… Merry Christmas," the judge finishes lamely.

"Merry Christmas to you."

Henry winks at Robin as he passes by to go back to his mother and Robin stifles a grin.

The judge is looking at the card. There's a small smile on his face but then it morphs into confusion as he holds the dollar bill in his hand. Robin can see the red ink from the sharpie he stole from Regina when he circled it the night before. As soon as the judge see this, his eyes widen and Robin feels his stomach flip.

He's got him.

"Merry Christmas," Judge Perez tells the courtroom and then takes a paper from his desk. He crumples it up and tosses it to the side. "I'm not going to be needing that. The young man who just approached the bench presented me with this Christmas card and this…" Perez holds up the bill for the court to see. "It's a dollar bill. It's going to be returned to him shortly, but by presenting me with this bill, he reminded me that it's issued by the Treasury of The United States of America. And it's backed by the government, and the people, of the United States of America. Upon inspection of the article, you will see the words, In God we trust. We're not here to prove that God exists, but we are here to prove That a being just as invisible and yet just as  _present_ exists. The federal government puts its trust in God. It does so on faith and faith alone."

The judge gets to his feet. Robin can see the excitement in his eyes, and he holds his breath as he continues, "Now, if the government of the United States can issue its currency bearing a declaration of trust in God without demanding physical evidence of the existence or the nonexistence of a greater being then the state of New York, by a similar demonstration of the collective faith of its people, can accept and acknowledge that Santa Claus does exist, and he exists in the person of Kris Kringle!" Judge Perez slams the gavel down and declares, "Case dismissed!"

There's a roar of cheers in the courtroom. Robin gets to his feet and so does Kris. Their embrace is instinctual brought on by their excitement and relief. "You're free, Kris. You made a believer out of everyone."

Kris' smile is wide and Robin is pleased to see the twinkle is back in his eyes. "Oh, no… not everybody. There are still a few I have to convince." He gives him a knowing look. "One in particular."

Robin laughs a moment before he hears Henry behind him.

"Way to go, Robin!"

Henry's hand is in the air and Robin connects, slaps him a high-five before pulling him to his side into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," Regina tells Kris while holding out her hand.

He takes her hand and holds it between his. "Thank you very much, Miss Mills. So very much."

"You did a great job, lad," Robin tells Henry.

The young boy laughs. "I just gave him a card. You kicked that guy's…" Henry pauses and gives his mother a sheepish look before finishing with a, "butt."

Robin grins and takes the hand Kris has let go of to pull her against his other side. "I told you he'd save the day."

"Mmmhm," she hums, then says "Congratulations."

"Thank you, love."

They stare at one another. His gaze drops to her lips. He wants to kiss her but Henry's beside them and he isn't sure if she's ready for that, but the decision is out of his hands when she raises up and gives him a quick, soft press of her lips to his.

It's over before he knows it and she's turned and talking to Kris. "Will we be seeing you at the store next year?"

"Oh, you can count on it, Miss Mills. And a Merry Christmas to you, young man. And thank you very much."

Henry's grinning at the old man like he's won the lottery. "You're welcome." Then he's cupping his hand and stepping over to Kris, whispering something in his ear.

Robin shares a look with Regina and she seems just as confused as he by their little exchange.

Kris nods and sends the boy a wink when he pulls back then straightens and looks at him. "Dear Robin, thank you so much. In all my troubles past and all my troubles yet to come, I'll never find a better friend."

"Thank you, Kris. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you. To you all."

Robin wraps an arm around Regina's back and as they're about to walk out, he turns back to Kris. "Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Dinner?" Kris smiles. "Not tonight. I'm going to be somewhat busy."

Robin chuckles. "How could we forget?"

* * *

 

Later that night, after dinner and baths and they're all dressed in pajamas, Robin reads The Night Before Christmas, and then with Henry at her side and Roland in her lap, Regina reads How the Grinch Stole Christmas. They're all tired. It's been an exhausting week. But as soon as she finishes the story Henry is up on his feet running over to the tree.

"Mom, we haven't opened our present yet!"

Robin looks over at her with a furrowed brow and she explains, "We always open one on Christmas Eve."

He ' _Ahh's_ ' and then gets to his feet. "Well then, do we all get a go?"

"Yeah, you do! Here!" Henry has already reached in and pulled out a gift for him. "This one's from me."

"Thank you, lad." Robin smiles at him. "If we're going to do this properly, might as well go sit by the tree."

Regina smiles as he holds out his hand for her to take. She shifts Roland in her arms as she stands. "Alright, young man, we are going to open  _one_ present tonight and then the rest in the morning." Henry makes a face and tells her, "I know, Mom", but even though he knows, he always seems to try and push the 'one more, Mom' on her every year.

Henry lifts a large box from the tree. "Roland, here's yours."

Robin, who sat down on the floor beside her, says. "Wow, that's a big box, love."

She chuckles and tells him it's an activity cube with a bead set on top and little match pieces that flip on the side, and little hidden doors with pictures of animals. She has one outside of her office that she had for Henry, and Roland seems to love it just as much.

She's helping Roland tear off the paper while he ' _Oooo'_ s' at it.

"I'm going to pick this one," Henry says, setting down his own present.

Her lips pull up at the gift he chose. It's a science set with a microscope that she's sure she paid too much for an eight-year-old, but it's his favorite subject in school, and she just hopes it doesn't keep him up all night.

"Your mum needs one," Robin tells Henry. He hasn't opened his yet but she knows what it is. Knowing Robin's love for Batman, Henry picked him out a mug that said 'I'm not saying I'm Batman, I'm just saying no one has ever seen me and Batman together in the same room.' It made her roll her eyes, but she knew Robin would love it.

She's distracted by the thoughts in her head, helping Roland open his own present, and Robin's hand on her lower back that she isn't paying attention to what Henry's doing until he's holding out a present for her. "Mom, this one doesn't have who it's from on it."

Her eyes rise, and her breath catches.

Robin's hand leaves her back as he sits up. "How did…" She can see by his expression he's just as shocked as he to see it. His gaze flicks from the gift in Henry's hand to her and he swallows. "I swear, love, I did not put that there. Here, Henry, I'll take it back."

"No," she says before Henry can give it to him.

"No?" Robin echos. His eyes are guarded but hopeful, and she cannot believe that she's doing this, but she said no to him once because she was afraid, and she's done letting fear run her life.

She reaches her hand out, and she's so focused on Robin that she misses her son's smile. "Maybe I want what's in it." Dropping her gaze to the box, she lets Roland play with the cream bow and turns the blue box over so that the velvet black box held inside it falls into her palm. When she opens it, tears fill her eyes. "I never did tell you, it's beautiful."

She looks over at him and he's giving her the most loving smile imaginable. But then he's shrugging and that lovable smile pulls up into a smug grin. "What can I say, it reminded me of you." A laugh bubbles from her chest, and she lets him take the box from her and the ring from within. Holding it in the air between his fingers, ready to place it on her hand. "Is that a yes, my love?"

Regina holds out her hand and as he slips it on her finger, he leans in and she breaths a " _Yes,"_  right before their lips meet. And when they hear Henry's ' _Whoop!'_  and ' _yes!'_ they can't help the smiles that pull them apart.

* * *

 

Christmas breakfast has always been a tradition for his family, and once all the presents had been open he snuck off across the hall to his apartment and grabbed all the essentials he would need to make one hell of a breakfast.

With the bacon nearly done in the oven and the eggs ready, he's just flipping the last pancake when Regina walks into the kitchen. She's frowning at her phone. More like scowling if you ask him, making him wonder what she could be reading that has her so annoyed. Robin presses a kiss to her temple when she steps up beside him and he asks, "What's that look for, my love?"

"Mal sent me this," she tells him then hands him the phone.

He turns off the burner and takes the cake from the pan then squints down at the screen. "She wants us to meet her where? And today?"

Regina sighs and takes the phone back. "The catalogue house and yes, this afternoon."

He's not sure how he feels about a trip out to New Rochelle on Christmas Day. "Why?"

"We're going to the catalogue house?" Henry's voice startles them. Has them both turning to see him standing in the kitchen looking slightly awed.

"Maybe," she tells him. "I'm going to call her and find out why it's so important we go today."

But Henry pays her last comment no mind and jumps in the air. "It's Kris! He did it!"

"Kris?" Robin smiles and starts to fill the plates on the counter. "Do you know something we don't, young man?"

"Remember Mom," Henry begins walking over to Regina. She has her phone to her ear but she's looking down at her son, giving him her full attention. "You told me to ask him for something. Something I'd never ask you for. I told him I wanted the catalogue house. I showed him a picture of it. He said he would get it for me."

There are a lot of things they all have to be thankful to Kris for, but Robin doubts that's the reason for the house call. "A house is a big gift, Henry," he says offhandedly.

"I know, but he asked and that's what I wanted."

Regina taps something on her phone and then says, "I'm sorry, Mal, but can you repeat that?"

The voice of Regina's coworker fills the room and Robin goes over next to her to hear better. "I got a call last night from Mr. Kringle who said you and your fiance were looking for a house. He was quite insistent. I don't know how he knew we got our bonus…. Did you guys really get engaged?"

Regina's hand lowers. The expression on her face is stunned, and she whispers, "I can't believe it."

"What? Hello?"

Robin takes Regina's hand and holds the phone up. "Yeah, we did. Last night."

"I can't believe it," Regina mutters again.

"Well, it's about damn time. Kris told me he wanted to be here, but, he said he's overseas. The house is for sale… he said you wanted Robin to see it. Don't tell me I came all the way out here for nothing..."

Regina laughs and starts to shake her head. Robin pulls her to his side and tells Mal, "No, you didn't, darling. We'll be out there just as soon as Regina can pick up her jaw from the floor."

Her coworker gives a little harumph and grumbles, "See that she does soon. I've got things at home to unwrap."

With that, the line goes dead, and Henry starts in with a smug, "See Mom! I told you! He got it for me, just like he got me a dad and a brother!" Robin feels his heart warm, and Regina's arms wrap around him and Henry pulling them all together.

"I guess he did," Regina murmurs.

Henry pulls away with a furrowed brow. "But the other thing... I guess I'll just have to wait for it."

Robin let out a laugh, wonders just how many things he asked Kris for. "If Kris said he'd get you something, I bet it's already on the way."

"You can't deny it, now. He's totally real." With that, Henry turns on his heel, heading for the hall. "I'm going up to go get dressed."

"Henry?" Regina calls out.

He pops back into the kitchen with a, "What?"

"What else did you ask Mr. Kringle for?"

Henry smiles. "A baby sister."

He leaves, runs down the hall, leaving them alone and speechless.

Robin looks down into the warm eyes of his love and chuckles. "Well, it's a good thing we'll have all that extra room in the house."

She doesn't say anything, only rises up on her toes and places her lips on his in a soft kiss.

_The End._

_And Merry Christmas._


End file.
